Our Road to WrestleMania
by moarfan619
Summary: My first EVER Fanfiction and it will takes place from our start of the job to the grand daddy of them all! Wrestlemania 28! All the characters will go on action to who will be number 1! ON Semi-Hiatus!
1. Information before the start

**Hello Fanfiction Fans**

**I am about to post my first fanfiction and it is going to be a road to WrestleMania story. It will takes place from December of 2011 to today. And I guess it will go Attitude on later chapters. Plus, I will make my own Brand for the WWE on my story. I know all of you don't like the 'PG' era of the WWE or not a big fan of wrestling, but, what the hell. It will have all the characters that you know so much.**

Characters From:

Ed, Edd, N Eddy

Phineas and Ferb

Regular Show

Adventure Time

Family Guy

MLP: FiM (I'm a brony, so don't bother asking why.)

Aqua Unit Patrol Squad

Me Included

And more…

I hope you guys will like this x-over story.

Disclaimer:

**I DON'T OWN EVERY CHARACTERS FROM TV SHOWS, MOVIES, AND GAMES. ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**AND I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT. INC.**

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a long delay guys and bronys. Here are 3 reasons that I took too long.**

**1. Trying to make a prologue of this chapter**

**2. School work and crap**

**3. Star Wars Ep. 1 3D Movie**

**Here's the prologue of the story and the beginning of our JOJ...I mean, job. LOLs. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Our Dream Come True/WWE Slammy Awards**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**(WWE Production Music: Trailblazing played)**_

Sam: 'Every major sport, has their special event. The NFL has the Super Bowl. Major League Baseball has the World Series. The World Wrestling Entertainment has, WrestleMania.'

Martin: 'This is our time. To show everyone, that we are the best.'

Eddy: 'These months of hard work in the WWE were more important that we need to go to WrestleMania.'

Phineas: 'It's that time of the year. When you're on the card in WrestleMania, that you stand in front of millions of people and you stand before your peers. And it lets people know that you mean something.'

Twilight: 'WrestleMania called the grand daddy of them all, and you stand on the grandest stage of them all.'

Finn: 'It fever man, it probably that x factor on the biggest stage.'

Mordecai: 'Having that spot means everything to me.'

Lance: 'WrestleMania 3 was my favorite moment of my life. 93,000 people in the Pontiac Silverdome. I saw Andre the Giant got body slam by Hulk Hogan. The wrestling world stood in all.'

Ed: 'It's bigger than the Super Bowl.'

Ferb: 'WrestleMania is the chance, to live, forever.'

Frederic: 'This is the showcase of the immortals.'

Peter Griffin: 'To me, it bigger than the Super Bowl.'

Princess Celestia: 'There is no greater feeling than walking through that curtain at WrestleMania.'

Jake: 'It pressure, but the good kind of pressure.'

Edd: 'WrestleMania is a chance to show the fans a performance that they will never, ever forget.'

The King: 'Once you've headlined WrestleMania, you want to relive it over and over again.'

Rainbow Dash: 'This is my biggest chance to make my mark in history and to be remembered and acknowledged as one, of the Greatest.'

Lance: 'I'm here, because I want to prove that Girokon, is the 'Babe Ruth' of the WWE and I don't want anybody to take that spot.'

Martin: 'WrestleMania to us is the culmination, of all our hard work, all our dedication, all our sacrifice, to be the absolute best the industry has ever seen.'

Mike: 'It's a biggest pedestal to be put on.'

Applejack: 'That's the ultimate goal to be at WrestleMania.'

Martin: 'That's what the memories of WrestleMania are made up for me.'

* * *

><p><strong>(December 12, 2011)<strong>

It was a peaceful morning here on Earth and I was walking next towards the arena, which was WWE RAW is going to be live on TV. I have never gone to a WWE live show in my entire life and I really want to be the part of the WWE universe. When I was about to checked out the place, I saw a truck, coming next towards me and the back door is accidently opened. When it opened, a box has fallen out from the truck and hits the ground.

"What the hell?" I said.

I checked out the box, picked it up and it was a bit heavy. Right after I opened the box, my eyes are widened and I cannot believe what I see. 30+ Backstage Passes at WWE RAW!

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Martin?" said a voice behind me as I turned myself. It was Phineas.

"Dude. You cannot believe this! This box is full of backstage passes to the WWE RAW Supershow!"

I showed him the whole entire boxes and he eyes was widened as well. He said "WOW! I guess what were going to do today…"

"Yup, Going to WWE RAW Supershow tonight!" I said happily.

* * *

><p>…At the Hotel…<p>

"Whoa, that a lot of backstage passes." said a cyan pegasus w/ rainbow mane and a rainbow thunder bolt as her cutie mark.

"Yup, and there will be enough for everyone and everypony." I said.

"But where does it take us to?" said Edd.

"WWE RAW Supershow." I answered.

"The WWE? Awesome!" said Rigby.

"I know, right?" said Mordecai.

"I founded were the truck's back door is accidently opened and then this fell out." I said.

"How much passes is it?" questioned Twilight.

"30+ backstage passes, I guess." I answered.

"Wow. That's a lot of passes." said Spike.

"I guess the show doesn't start until 6:00 PM, because it is now 4:00 PM, which will bring us sometime to get ready."

"To where?" asked Ed.

"To see wrestling." I answered.

"Well, I guess I will take a break of my studies." said Twilight.

"Fair enough, then let's go." said Edd.

"Right back at ya, bro." I said.

* * *

><p>…At the backstage of the arena…<p>

As we are about to entered the arena from the back, I thought 'Oh man, this is it!' and I said "Alright guys, we really need to be cool and calm down. That's mean the 4 of you too." As I pointed at Spike and the CMC.

"Don't worry dude, we'll be cool." said Spike.

"Yeah, we will be nice." said Applebloom.

"That's good to know." I said.

Before we entered the arena, we saw a staff security guard in front of us and he said "Wait. Passes?"

"We got it right here, dude." And me and my friends showed him our passes.

"Hmm…Okay, your good." He said and buying it.

'Hell yeah! We're in!' I thought.

As we entered, all we saw are production trucks, wires, catering, and most important, the superstars and divas of the WWE.

"Oh man, I really want to see the best in the world, CM Punk."

"Why? I thought that you hate that fella." said Applejack.

"Well, not anymore. You see, right after the Money in the Back PPV, it turns out that CM Punk is now a fan favorite."

"Wha?"

"After that Sunday Night, It appears that he has been re-assigned to the WWE."

"Well, tha' make sence then."

Before we enter the green room, I finally found him. I show up to him and I said "What's up, Punk."

He turned to him and said "Oh, hey. What's up? What's your name?"

"Names Martin and these are my friends." I introduce myself and to my friends.

"Geez. You have a lot of your friends." said CM Punk.

"No kidding."

"Well, I have to get ready for tonight show."

"Okay then. Oh, and good luck at TLC, dude."

"Thanks Martin." And he walked off from us.

"I guess your right 'bout him after all, sugar'cube." said AJ.

"Told you."

* * *

><p>6:00 PM – The Green Room<p>

After the introduction is done, the show has begun. But this night is different, because it the 2011 Slammy Awards for the best moments of 2011 in the WWE.

'Welcome to the 2011 Slammy Awards!' said Michael Cole on the TV.

In the green room, a few of my friends did and didn't know that there is an award ceremony for the WWE.

"There is an award ceremony happening tonight?" said Rarity.

"Yeah, and the first one is the 'Tell Me I Did Not just See That' award." I said and the first award has started.

'AMAZING! Imagine, my fans will cheering me for winning a Slammy Award!' she thought happily.

After the first award has given to JR (Jim Ross), Cole was interrupted him and we are laughing and sat 'What?' every time he finishes the sentence. After that, we notice that there is going to be a Superstar of the Year coming up later tonight.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

The next award is a 'HOLY #*$' Award for shocking and amazing moments like high flying action, brutal matches, etc.

"What's that award means?" answered Phineas.

"It means that some of the moments that some superstars have pulled out a finishing move that shocked us and amazed us." I answered.

"Cool."

And the award is given to the Big Show.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

After the Big Show match victory, the next award is for the 'Pipe Bomb of the Year' award and been given to CM Punk. But right after that, he is showing us the video of the history of Raw's Interim General Manager and Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitus.

* * *

><p>Much Later…<p>

Since the return of Triple H has showed tonight, the next award is a 'trending_Star of the Year', meaning on which superstar who is followed on the internet. And it turns out it is a match for the award. After the match is over by Dolph Ziegler, the Slammy goes to him, but it turns out to go to Zack Ryder instead.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

The next award is the 'Game Changer of the Year'.

"Man, you guys will love this show, because you will see WrestleMania." I said and everyone is started to get confused of what I say.

"Wrestle…Mania?" said Edd.

"It the biggest show in the WWE."

"Really? Cool." said Mordecai amazingly.

"Many fans from around the world will really want to see this event at April 1, 2012."

"How much fans will be there?" questioned Rigby.

"In a big stadium, it will have 50,000+ fans filled up the stadium." I answered and the whole gang was shocked and the room was silence.

"Dang!" Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"Whoa, imagine Jake, the fan will cheer at me at Miami." said Finn.

"Yeah dude, will became superstars." said Jake.

After the friendly conversation about WrestleMania, the award goes to John Cena.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

The next award is the 'A-Lister of the Year', which is what would do for celebrity who was the part of the WWE Universe and the award goes to Snooki, for showing up for a match at WrestleMania 27.

And that leads us to the very, last, award. The 'Superstar of the Year' award.

"Oh man, the last award for the best superstar of the year." I said.

"I wonder who it will be?" said Spike.

And the award goes to CM Punk. But the suckiest part was that CM Punk did not show up, it was John Lauranitus.

"Aww! What?" said Mordecai.

"This cannot be right!" I shouted and the whole gang was a bit angry and shocked.

Since the award was supposed to go to CM Punk, it turns out it belongs to John, on behaves of Punk.

Later BEFORE the match is over…

In a match between Mark Henry against John Cena, the arena goes dark. But in the green room, we still have light in the room.

"Good thing we still in this room, right guys." I said

"Yup." said Eddy.

After that, the arena goes red and it all because of Kane, making his revenge against Mark. But he Choke Slammed John Cena instead.

"What the hell was that for!" said a voice behind me as I turned myself and I saw Peter Griffin.

"What a minute…YOUR PETER GRIFFIN!" I shouted.

"Damn straight I am." he said.

"Don't forget about us." said another voice next to him, but he not alone, he has two of his friends.

"Ah. You guys must be The Aqua Unit Patrol Squad." I said.

'Yes. It is I, Master Shake and this is my teammates, Meatwad and Frylock." said Shake.

"Nice to meet the 4 of you guys." And I turned around to my friends, which they are freaked out and I said "Don't worry guys, they're not going to be like gang members from the streets. They just wanted to see wrestling." And they all started to calm down.

"He right, guys. You're not even a threat to us." said Frylock.

"Yeah. We are just here to see wrestling. Ain't that right Boxy Brown?" said Meatwad.

'Damn straight guys. You guys would love wrestling and…' thought Boxy Brown.

"Okay, okay Boxy. We all know you happy to see wrestling."

'You damn right I'm happy you fool. Shoot!'

"Why are you talking to a box?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah. Meatwad love his imaginary friends. So don't be harsh on him." said Frylock and everyone is nodded as an agreed.

"So, you guys have backstage passes too?" I asked to the four man and they all nodded.

"Cool. Well since the show is over, I guess we had no other choice but to go home." I said and before we leave the arena, everyone is started to have disappointment on themselves. "What's up guys? You alright?"

"Yeah. It just because…that we should be in the WWE." said Eddy.

"Yeah, we just wanted to…you know, being entertain for the fans." said Phineas.

"Which is why, I'm hired you all." said a voice behind me and I turned, my eyes are widened as hell as I seen this person before.

"Mr. McMahon!" I shouted and all of my friends eyes were widened as well.

"Yes. I, Mr. McMahon, will hire ALL of you guys, to join the World Wrestling Entertainment. What will you say?" said Vince and he wanted a handshake, incase for a deal.

'Come on dude! Shake his hand already! This is your dream come true!' I thought and I am sweating as hell and I finally give him a handshake, "It a deal!" I shouted and everyone is cheering of joy.

"Good. Your debut will start this Friday. Don't miss out." He said and left the arena, lining us with a silent in the arena.

"HELL YEAH!" and I scared the crap out of my friends.

"Wow. That went quick." said Edd.

"Well, looks like we finally join the WWE!" I said and everyone has started to cheer happily, that our job has finally begun.

TBC

**Well, too long, right? Sorry for a long delay guys. The Prologue of the story is a bit hard and I apologue for the delay, I mean it. Anyway, if you don't know who is Lance and Frederic is, they are OCs from kickass222urmom's 'Living the Dream' fanfic and you all give him credit for letting me borrow his OCs. This time guys, I will do another chapter as fast as I can. Who will show up on Smackdown? Will the gang and I will make our first PPV debut at TLC? Stay Tuned!**

**LINES, NAMES, MUSIC, ETC. ARE ALL OWNED FROM World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. Not from me.**

**Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Q&As

**Don't worry guys, the real chapter will be up soon. But first, let's get to the Q&As.**

Q: Do you do this story all by yourself?

A: Yes I do, don't worry. I'll take care of this by myself.

* * *

><p>Q: Will there be any characters from any shows, games, etc.<p>

A: Yup, you'll find out on later chapters. Just wait.

* * *

><p>Q: Will you accepted OCs on your story?<p>

A: Yes. That is why I brought Lance and Frederic on the prologue on chapter 1. If you don't know who they are, they are from kickass222urmom's MLP: FIM fanfic: Living The Dream. I give him credit to let me borrowed his OCs.

* * *

><p>Q: Will there be a 'Cupcake' plot on the road?<p>

A: HELL NO!

* * *

><p>Q: Who will do the Drafting chapter?<p>

A: I do. It will be my decision to which characters will be the part of Raw or Smackdown.

* * *

><p>Q: Will every background characters on every show will be on your story?<p>

A: Of course.

* * *

><p>Q: Who do the prologue?<p>

A: I do.

* * *

><p>Q: Who is Lance, Frederic, The King, Jake, Martin, Sam, and Mike?<p>

A: Lance and Frederic (Living The Dream)

Jake (Adventure Time)

The King (Hint: Mai Boi)

Martin (Me)

Sam and Mike (Microsoft Sam and Microsoft Mike)

* * *

><p>Q: Can you do a chapter on a PPV?<p>

A: Yes. That is why I am going to do a TLC chapter after I'm done with chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>That all the answers for tonight and don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.<strong>

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our debut has finally begun in the WWE! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Friday Night Smackdown 12\16\11

5:00 PM  
>Martin 'Friend'<br>The Arena

* * *

><p>As we are inside the show, we are prepared for tonight.<p>

_Let's hope we don't kept being in trouble by the other heels superstars._ I thought.

"Martin!" shout Eddy.

"Wha! What's up!"

"What are we suppose to wear for fighting in the ring!"

"I guess we go in as casual." I answered.

"Sweet, I can fight while I have blood in my shirt." said Peter.

"Come on! I want to fight right now." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well guys, I'm afraid we are going to fight the other guys that you know from your kind that they hate US or neutral to us, not the superstars and divas that we saw them on TV." I said.

"What! The people that we know from our kind is going to fight us!"

"Yup and I think we are going to fight, AFTER live is over."

"Oh man! People will never see us on TV!" said Finn.

"But I think they will put it on as an exclusive video fight."

"Oh well. At least we are going to be superstars." said Spike.

As we are preparing, The Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long had show up.

"Well guys. Welcome to Smackdown playas."

"Hey, thanks Mr. Long." I said.

"Now, I already to inform you guys that the guys from the locker room will not going to fight you guys on your career."

"Thank goodness."

"But, you will see some new faces from your kind. So get ready and good luck. Holla."

As he left the locker room, everyone is relaxed.

"I thought we were goners for sure." said Finn.

"Yeah. Let's get prepared then." I said.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later...<p>

'Ladies and gentalmen, we imform you that the new superstars and divas has showed up tonight, but you may only see them fighting via , YouTube and Hulu.' said Josh Mathews.

Next Match is the Usos vs Epico and Primo.

"Man, our life is now set." I said.

"What do you mean?" said Twilight.

"This is a dream come true."

"Why?" said Edd.

"We can now be on whether Raw or Smackdown, going to be on PPVs and be on the grand daddy of them all, WrestleMania."

"Why do they call WrestleMania?" he asked.

"It a long story, but I will show you a DVD video so you guys will know all about WrestleMania, from the beginning, to today."

"Cool. We will wait then." said Phineas.

"That will be great, then." said Edd.

"Eh, we should wait till we find out, right Mordecai?" said Rigby.

"Yeah." he said.

* * *

><p>Minutes later...<p>

After Epico and Primo's victory, The Big Show is victorious against Jack Swagger.

"Who are we suppose to face againest?" said Jake.

"We do not know yet." I answered.

"Wow. Kane is finally back with his mask." said Buford.

"Yeah. I always want him back with his mask on." I said.

* * *

><p>The next match is Randy Orton and Zack Ryder vs Wade Barrett and Dolph Ziggler<p>

"Seriously! What the 2nd day of January mean?" said Scootaloo.

"Will find out till January 2nd." I said.

"Mordecai and Rigby, your next match will start after this match." said a staff.

"Ah sweet. I wonder who it is?" said Rigby.

"Will find out." said Mordecai.

"Man, you guys are lucky." said Rainbow Dash in disappointment.

"Shut up and enjoy the show already! God dammit!" said a voice behind.

As we turn around, I said "Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty and the ROFLRobot!"

"That will be us." said Mike.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are going to kick some ass in the WWE." said Sam.

"I'm afraid that the two guys are going to fight first."

"God dammit!"

* * *

><p>Minutes later...<p>

'Here's is your winners...Zack Ryder and Randy Orton!' Julian announced.

"Alright, let's get ready." said Mordecal and the two guys are out getting ready for their match.

* * *

><p>At the ring...<p>

'Ding''Ding''Ding' "The following tag team contest is sheculeled for one pole. Introducing first, and combined weight of 245 pounds, Mordecal and Rigby!"

"What! These two guys are ridiculous. They will never win." said Cole.

"Come on. Let those two boys get a chance to shine." said Booker T.

"Well, the show must go right now with another tag team match." said Josh.

"And making their WWE debut, and combined weight of 256 pounds, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost!"

"What!" said Mordecai and Rigby.

"Ohhhhh man! This is going to get good!" said Booker.

"First Mordecai and Rigby, then Muscle Man and High Five Ghost making their WWE debut for the first time." said Josh.

...At the Locker Room...

"What! You can be serious!" I said.

"What are they doing here!" said Eddy.

"Hmm…I think they going to fight them." said Pinkie Pie.

...At the ring...

"Well, well, well. Looks like you guys are going down." said Muscle Man.

"No. You are." said Mordecai.

'Ding''Ding''Ding' The match is on.

Mordecai and Muscle Man are trying to grab and Mordecai has a great chance to grab him. But Muscle Man grabbed him and trying to go for the submission maneuver. He trying to do and Masterlock on him, but Mordecai reverses the move and goes for the pin.

"1...2...No, he kicks out at 2." said Cole.

They both going to their corners and tag their partners.

"Right now it HFG against Rigby!" said Booker.

As the two are throwing punches at each other, Rigby is running to the ropes and hit HFG with a flying clothesline.

...At the Locker Room...

_I think I sense some newcomers_. I thought

Minutes later...

"Mordecai counters with an angle lock! He Tap Out!" said Josh.

'Ding''Ding''Ding' "Here are your winners, Mordecai and Rigby!"

"Man! Their first victory of their careers!" said Booker.

"We did it! Woo!" said Rigby.

Later...

"Congrats on your victory guys." I said.

"Thanks man." said Mordecai

GM Teddy Long shows up.

"Congratulation on your victory playas. And as of tonight, all of you new superstars and divas will show up at this Sunday PPV of TLC! Don't miss out. Holla." he said and leaves.

"Well, let's get ready for TLC!" I said and everyone is cheering.

TBC

**Too short or long? The next chapter will be at TLC before the draft on Raw. Like I said, I will think about who will be on Raw and Smackdown after I'm done with the TLC chapter. Who will go on action at TLC, will there be new faces on the next chapter? Find out!**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys, another chapter in the house. Hope you guys will love it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - WWE Tables, Ladders, and Chairs PPV<p>

5:00  
>Martin 'Friend'<br>The Arena

It is our big night at TLC, and me and the whole gang are preparing for tonight.

"Ms. Sparkle. You're up." said the staff.

"Oh snap!" I said.

"What! Why me!" she shouts.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'll be your manager for tonight." said Spike.

"Yeah and the good news, you ONLY face against your kind that they hate us or neutral." said Phineas.

"Okay. I'm ready. Besides, I already learn moves and train hard before this starts." Twilight said.

"Well that good to know. Now go out there and show them whose boss." I said.

"Alright."

"Good luck, Twi." said Applejack.

"B...Be careful over there." said Fluttershy.

"Hope you win big time." said Eddy.

"Good luck and be careful. Said Edd.

As she leaves from the locker room, she wasn't nervous and never loses focus.

"Uh oh. Twitchy Tail." said Pinkie Pie and her tail begins twiching.

"What the hell is wrong with your tail?" said Peter.

"What that supposes to mean?" said Frylock.

"That is not good." I said.

* * *

><p>...At the ring...<p>

'Ding''Ding''Ding' "The following contest is schedule for one-fall. Introducing first, accompany by Spike, from Ponyville, Equestria, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen, she not only the WWE diva, she is also the faithful student of Princess Celestia." said Cole.

"Oh man. Let's hope she will make her proud tonight." said Lawler.

"And making her WWE debut..."

The lights were off and the WWE universe is cheering loudly.

"At last..." a female voice said."...I am finally going to make history of our rivalry and the WWE..."

"What a minute." said Spike.

"...as I will have my revenge against you for a long time and I will humiliate you in front of your fans..."

"I...I remember that voice!"

"...feast your eyes, as you will be defeated by the Great..."

"Oh no." said Twilight.

"...and Powerful..."

"Not her!" said Spike.

"...Trixie!" and pyro and fireworks are on.

"...From Manehattan, Equestria, She is the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie!"

"What do you mean she needs revenge on Twilight?" said Cole.

"Well, back at Twilight's hometown, she prove that the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie is nothing but a big joke." said Lawler.

"Now that just sad for Trixie."

"Oh give me a break."

...At the locker room...

"Oh man. Not her again." said Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like there are going to be round 2 for those girls." I said.

...At the ring...

"Well, well. If it isn't Ms. Sparkle." said Trixie.

"Look, I don't need any magic showdown." said Twilight.

"Then you will be defeated, by the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie. Get ready."

"With pleasure."

'Ding''Ding''Ding'

As the two rivals are in the clinch position, Twilight finally got her with the full-nelson position and pulls her for the pin.

"1...2...Oh, only 2." said Cole.

After she breaks the pin, Trixie runs to the turnbuckle and jump towards her with a flying clothesline. She picking her up and hits her with a chop on her chest.

"Woo!" the crowd yells.

After many hits on the chest by Trixie, Twilight is trapped on the turnbuckle and she is defenseless. Trixie pick her up to the turnbuckle and she is about to commit a superplex.

"Oh no. Not the superplex!" said Lawler.

As everyone is up getting their pictures ready, she grabs Twilight and jump from the turnbuckle to the ground and slams her. As the crowd was cheering, both ponies were down. Twilight was trying to get up after the fall and Trixie was trying too as well. Spike is slamming the mat trying to make Twilight to get up and everyone is following him as well. Twilight is finally up and she picks her up and attacks her with her hoof. After many attacks, she throws her to the ropes and spear at her. The crowd is started to cheering at Twilight and she is about to use her finisher. She grabs Trixie and she landed the thunderous DDT.

"Oh! What dangerous DDT!" said Cole.

She is knockout and Twilight pin her.

"1...2...3! It over!" the ref said. 'Ding''Ding''Ding'

"Here is your winner, Twilight Sparkle!"

...At the locker room...

All of the gang was cheering and proud of our friend's victory.

"Woo Hoo! She finally beats her. Again." said Pinkie Pie.

"Well that 2-0 for Twilight's matches against Trixie." I said.

...At the ring...

"Twilight you did it!" said Spike.

As everyone is cheering for her victory and she is proud of herself.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Congrats on your victory Twi." said AJ.

"Thanks." said Twilight.

"I didn't even know you will survive from the superplex like that." said Edd.

"It wasn't that hard."

Spike fells sick and he belches a scroll.

"It from the Princess!" he shouts.

Twilight opens the scroll and it saids...

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Congratulations on your victory tonight. As of tonight, I am about to show myself tomorrow at Monday Night Raw and I will be watching you tomorrow night. Great job and good luck tomorrow._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia._

"Wow. The princess is showing up tomorrow night." said Phineas.

"Well, I need to do this for her tomorrow." said Twilight.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman. My name is John Laurinaitus. I'm an Executive Vice-President of Talent Relations and Raw Interm-General Manager. As of tonight, the new superstars and new divas will be drafted to whether Raw or Smackdown tomorrow night on Raw. And, these new stars will ONLY face against their kind that they are heel, face, or neutral to them and I am about to say them a best good luck and thank you."

...At the locker room...

"Well this is going to be a shocker for tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, and we are going to be on separate ways, Raw or Smackdown?" said Mordecai.

Everyone is now having sad faces and started to get worried.

"Hey, don't worry. We still got the Raw SuperShow going on tomorrow night." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I thought we will never see each other again." said Phineas.

"Your right, we need to get ready for tomorrow night then." said Edd.

"Yeah, cause I'm started to get frickin tired over here!" said Shake.

"Yup, good night guys." I said and leave the arena.

TBC

**Well, hope you guys love it or not and Congrats to Twilight's first victory. Next chapter will be a big decision of who will be on Raw and Smackdown. Find out!**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What, too quick before the Elimination Chamber PPV? Anyway, it time for the Draft! I will do the draft, on my decision. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - WWE Raw SuperShow 12/19/11 (Draft)

6:00 PM  
>Martin 'Friend'<br>The Arena

* * *

><p>It drafting day here in the WWE, and the gang are preparing to get drafted to whether Raw or Smackdown.<p>

"I think I will be happy with a few friends who will be at Raw or Smackdown with me." I said.

"I feel the same way for you my friend." said Phineas.

The show is started and we all face against the TV.

"Hello. I'm Mr. McMahon. And this is going to be the special night here on Raw. Because of tonight, the new superstars and new divas have showed up here tonight and will be drafted to whether Raw and Smackdown. They will be called out randomly by the General Manager of Raw and Smackdown. Martin will not be the part of the draft. Therefore, he will be as a free agent and pick either Raw or Smackdown. Thank you and enjoy the show."

* * *

><p>Minutes later...<p>

**(Raw's First Pick)**

"Looks like the general manager of Raw is going for his first pick of the draft for his show." said Cole.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" said Lawler.

"Ladies and gentleman. Tonight, I am announce to take the first pick of the draft, and the person will be..." said Laurinitus as the titantron is showing the whole gang randomly.

After 10 seconds, it was... "Phineas!"

"And the man of ideas has join the Raw roster." said Cole.

"I gotta say Cole, his life is now set here tonight." said Lawler.

As Phineas walk to the stage, he feels great as the fan watching him and cheering and clapping. He grabs the Raw t-shirt and put it on, as the part of the Raw roster.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Good, now that you're the part of the Raw roster, are you feel great?" I said.

"I sure am feeling great!" said Phineas.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

**(Smackdown's First Pick)**

"Here comes the GM of Smackdown, Theodore 'Teddy' Long." said Cole.

"Ladies and gentleman. tonight, I am about to call out our first pick of the draft to who will become a roster of Smackdown. And the first pick will be..."

10 seconds and it... "Eddy!"

"The moneymaker has now joined the Smackdown roster!" said Cole.

Eddy walk to the stage, grabs the Smackdown t-shirt, puts it on and became the part of the Smackdown roster.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Wow. You are the first new superstar has join the Smackdown roster." I said.

"I never feel so great about this and I am going to be RICH!" said Eddy and the whole gang's eyes rolled.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"The following contest is schedule for one-fall. Introducing first, from Peach Creek, weight in at 168 pounds, Eddy!"

"The new member of the Smackdown roster is about to make his first WWE debut tonight." said Cole.

"I gotta say Cole, his career will be trill if he know what coming next." said Lawler.

"And making his WWE debut, weight in at 160 pounds, Martin!"

"A free agent of the WWE is finally in action." said Cole.

"Hey! Good luck my friend!" I said.

"Good luck in yours." said Eddy and we pounded our fist together. **(Or Brohoof)**

'Ding' 'Ding' 'Ding'

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"I must to inform you guys, that I'm John Lorianitus' assistant and a lawyer. And if you got ANY problems, you know what to call." said David Otonga and leaves the locker room.

"What a nice guy." said Isabella.

"Yeah but he is still heel, remember?" said Phineas.

"Oh."

"You know, Martin is very concentrated right now. Look!" said Twilight.

'My god! He going to finish him with a powerbomb!' said Lawler on TV.

'Oh! It finally over for Eddy.' said Cole.

'1...2...3!' 'Ding' 'Ding' 'Ding'

'here's your winner, Martin!'

"Oh well, Eddy will beat another person next time." said Edd.

"Understood." said Peter.

"Bolocks! And I thought he's going to win for sure." said Mike.

"Shh! He is about to talk." said Spike.

'I been in this company since last Friday, were me and my friends at the locker room watch me and Eddy going action, as friends...'

And the locker rooms and the crowd are cheering on their actions and respects.

'...as of tonight, I am about to announce myself, that I will draft myself to...Smackdown!' I shouted and the crowded are roaring and cheering.

'Wow! Martin has joined the Smackdown roster.' said Cole.

'And he is showing up every Fridays nights.' said Lawler.

After my speech, I have received the Smackdown t-shirt, put it on and feel proud of myself.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

"Congratulation Martin!" said Edd.

"Thank, appreciate for that." I said.

"Hey! Good action out there my friend." said Eddy and I shake his hand of a good fight.

"Well, if it isn't my most faithful student." said a female voice and Twilight turns and see the princess w/ Luna

"Celestia! You made it! What brings you here?" she shouted

"To celebrate your victory from last night, of course." said Celestia.

"Oh that's right. Thank you."

"But that's not all, a few ponies included me and Luna is joining the WWE."

"W...What!" she shouted.

"The Chairman of the company called us and hired us." said Luna "He hired everypony from Ponyville, Canterlot, Appleloosa, and Cloudsdale."

"Whoa." said Spike

"Don't worry my student, we will keep an eye on you, if you have anything trouble by anybody and anypony." said Celestia.

Twilight sigh as a relief and said "Thank goodness."

"Sorry to interrupted you two, but the GM of Raw is going for 2 picks of the draft." said Phineas.

"Yeah! Let's get this draft started!" said Shake.

'I am announcing to pick the next 2 people who will join the Raw roster. And those people are..." said Laurinaitus.

After 10 seconds and it..."Twilight Sparkle!"

"The faithful student and the elements of magic have joined the Raw roster." said Cole.

She walked to the stage and feels great.

The next 10 seconds and it..."Spike!"

"The #1 assistant of Twilight had joined with her." said Lawler.

He walked to the stage with her, both grab the Raw t-shirt, puts it on and the both is now part of the Raw family.

* * *

><p>Later before the show end.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman, we need to inform you that the draft will continue, online. You will pick them to go whether Raw or Smackdown." said Cole.

"Go online right now and cast your vote! Good night everybody!" said Lawler and the show ended.

TBC

**New Members of Raw:**  
><strong>Phineas<strong>  
><strong>Ferb*<strong>  
><strong>Candace*<strong>  
><strong>Isabella*<strong>  
><strong>Buford*<strong>  
><strong>Baljeet*<strong>  
><strong>Twilight Sparkle<strong>  
><strong>Spike<strong>  
><strong>Rarity*<strong>  
><strong>Applejack*<strong>  
><strong>Fluttershy*<strong>  
><strong>'The Great and Powerful' Trixie**<strong>  
><strong>Applebloom*<strong>  
><strong>Sweetie Belle*<strong>  
><strong>Princess Celestia*<strong>  
><strong>Finn*<strong>  
><strong>Jake*<strong>  
><strong>The King*<strong>  
><strong>Microsoft Sam*<strong>  
><strong>ROFLRobot*<strong>

**New Members of Smackdown:**  
><strong>Martin<strong>  
><strong>Ed*<strong>  
><strong>Edd*<strong>  
><strong>Eddy<strong>  
><strong>Rainbow Dash*<strong>  
><strong>Pinkie Pie*<strong>  
><strong>Scootaloo*<strong>  
><strong>Princess Luna*<strong>  
><strong>Mordecai*<strong>  
><strong>Rigby*<strong>  
><strong>Muscle Man**<strong>  
><strong>High-Five Ghost**<strong>  
><strong>Peter Griffin*<strong>  
><strong>Master Shake*<strong>  
><strong>Frylock*<strong>  
><strong>Meatwad*<strong>  
><strong>Microsoft Mike*<strong>  
><strong>Radar Overseer Scotty*<strong>  
><strong>Solid Snakes*<strong>

*** Voted online**  
><strong>** Never showed tonight, but drafted online<strong>

**WOW! That a lot of roster, right? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I will work on another chapter soon. Don't miss out!**

**PEACE! moarfan out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, another chapter in the house and I will work on another chapter later. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - Smackdown 1/20/12

6:00 PM  
>Martin 'Friend'<br>The Arena

* * *

><p>Since our draft is over, we feel better since our friends are separated of each brands and I am now a new member of Smackdown.<p>

"Ah, Las Vegas. The Sin City for a special Smackdown Show." I said.

"Well I hope your happy now, playa. But tonight, you will have a day off for good." said Teddy Long.

"I understand, Ted. Thanks." and I leave his room, just in case of Askana's approach to Long.

"So, what happened?" said Eddy.

"He said I'm not going to compete tonight. But I guess I'm going to be okay if you guys needed help for something. Like a fight or something."

"Oh well. But thanks for the help. Will call you if anything goes wrong." said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem and don't you guys worry about our draft last time. Will see our friends at the Royal Rumble PPV. Hell, and I guess I will tell Vince about making an Royal Rumble match ONLY for us since we the only ones who cannot fight a WWE superstar who is already had the job before us."

"That's a great idea! We can tell him if we can have our own Royal Rumble match of our kind." said Mordecai.

"Good idea Mordecai. I'll tell him later then."

"Well, well. If it isn't Rainbow Crash." said a voice behind us and she knows that voice

"Not those jerks again!" said Rainbow Dash.

'Oh, this is going down.' I thought and turned myself and see three ponies that look familiar to me.

"Well. You must be the bullies who picked on Dash all over these years." I said.

"Yeah and we just checking on Rainbow Crash." said Dumbbell.

"Oh! And you guys are the new members of Smackdown. Big deal." said Peter.

"Whatever, let's go guys." and the three leaves.

"Don't worry about them, Dash. Their just jealous. We all here to help, including me." I said.

"Thanks Martin." she said.

"Mordecai and Rigby?" said a voice behind them.

"Huh? Pops? Skips? Benson? What the 'H' are you doing here?" said Rigby.

"Were here because we join the WWE!" said Pops.

"Aww! What?" said Mordecai.

"Yup. And I impress you guys beat Muscle Man and HFG last year." said Skips.

"Um...thanks."

"And guess what? John Laurinitus said that I'm going to be his 2nd assistant on Raw and I will keep an eye on you two morons if you guys doing anything stupid."

"Fine. But there's only one problem, you're the part roster of Raw. Not Smackdown."

"Doesn't matter. Raw SuperShow is still on and you better listen to John's orders. GOT IT!" he shouted and his face is red.

"GEEZ! Not so loud dude!" I shouted.

"Aww! Fine then." both said.

"Good." and the three leaves.

"Aw man. We can stand Benson for all of his orders from John." said Rigby.

"Come on dude. It for our own good, right?" said Mordecai.

"I guess?" I said.

"Don't worry you two. We are here to help." said Luna.

"Thanks Luna." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we inform you that new rosters have joined the WWE.' said Cole.

'Oh man, these new guys are going to make history in the WWE.' said Booker T.

'Check online for the new rosters' bio.' said Josh.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

I was hanging around at the backstage and a person with the World Heavyweight Championship on his wrist.

"What's up Daniel Bryan?" I said.

"Not much." he said.

"So. Still bummed about A.J after she pushed hard by The Big Show, right?"

"Yup."

"Don't worry bro. She will be okay till she gets better."

"Thanks ah...whats your name again?"

"Names Martin."

"Martin, Right. Well I gotta get ready for tonight's lumberjack match. You guys are joining the match?"

"Sorry, rules saids."

"Oh, right. Well, see ya." and he leaves.

'That reminds me. Where's The Big Show?' I thought.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"What! Chris Jericho returns to the WWE and never lays a punch last Monday." said Eddy.

"Yup and he never say a word every week." I said.

"Maybe he had a difficult time every week." said Edd.

"Hmmm." I'm thinking. "Will find out till next Monday night."

"Okay." said Ed.

"First those three bullies, then a gang from the park joined the WWE, what's next!" shouted Scootaloo.

"How should I know. There are so much goddamn people joining the WWE that we need to know." said Mike.

"Right. Now it a time to eat my baloney sandwiches." said Scotty.

"Goddamit Scotty! How many times that I had to tell you not to shove a whole entire sandwiches on your mouth! You started us to throw up right now!" I shouted angrily and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>After the show is over...<p>

...a mysterious evil laugh is approaches and said "Soon, the princesses and the Elements of Harmony will face the wrath...**of** **Discord**…In the WWE."

TBC

**New Members on Raw:**  
><strong>Benson<strong>  
><strong>Skips<strong>  
><strong>Pops<strong>

**New Members of Smackdown:**  
><strong>Bells<strong>  
><strong>Kevin<strong>  
><strong>Score<strong>

**OH CRAP, how will this goes on the next chapter, including the Royal Rumble chapter. Well, you guys will find out and i'll work on another chapter soon.**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is all about the truth about WrestleMania and the next chapter will be the Royal Rumble chapter, which I'm going to do it right away.**

**ALL INFO. ABOUT WRESTLEMANIA IS BELONGS TO WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT INC. NOT FROM ME!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Chapter 7 - The True Story of WrestleMania<p>

When we started join the WWE, all of my friends and heels were never heard about WrestleMania. So we went to my school's theater to see a DVD of 'The True Story of WrestleMania' that shows the beginning of WrestleMania to today's.

"So, what are we doing inside of the theater?" said Phineas.

"Well, since no one never heard or seen WrestleMania before, I'll show you guys this DVD about WrestleMania." I said.

"This will be interesting." said Twilight.

As everyone and everypony takes a seat, I started up the DVD.

As the DVD is started, the guys know about how the WWE was about Rock and Wrestling and turns out it is not wrestling. The next part showed of how the WWE will need a biggest event w/ celebrities and professional wrestling. And thus, the 'First' WrestleMania was born.

When the beginning of WrestleMania 3, the gang was shocked when they knew how much people were inside of the Sliverdome. More then 93,000+ people packed the arena.

"Oh my goodness! 93,000+ attendances? That's amazing!" said Celestia.

In 1994, WrestleMania 10 went back to where it all begin, back to Madison Square Garden.

"From the 1st and back to the MSG, 10 years later. That's awesome." said Mordecai.

In exactly at 1993, the gang were amazed that WrestleMania 9 is at Las Vegas, making the first outdoor WrestleMania, in history.

"I should've known there's WrestleMania at Las Vegas?" said Rigby.

"Yup, in 1993 exact." I said.

In 1998-1999, the WWE is now going 'Attitude'. It all started at WrestleMania 14 when Stone Cold won his first WWE Championship against Shawn Michaels.

'The Austin Era, has begun!' said JR from the DVD.

"Cool." said Phineas.

In 2004, WrestleMania 20 went back to where it all began, again.

"Wow! The 1st, 10th, and the 20th WrestleMania at the MSG. Thats genius." said Twilight.

In exactly at 2007, the gang were amazed that the first WrestleMania stadium is in the Ford Field.

"That WrestleMania was fantastic. I mean, look at the pyros!" said Eddy.

From the outdoors of Florida of WM 24, through the 25 anniversary of WrestleMania, celebrating 25 years. And last but not least, WrestleMania 26 at Phoenix, AZ.

When the movie was finished, I said "Well, what do you guys think?"

It went silent and one said "Martin..."

"Huh?"

"That…Was…AWESOME!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. It was incredible that the people from around the world want to see this." said Phineas.

"I'm glad you guys like it. But there's a way to get to WrestleMania, and that is the 25 Anniversary of the Royal Rumble for a guarantee championship match at WrestleMania."

"Wow. That will be very hard competition."

"I know. Cause the most disadvantage number draw is the #1 slot. You guys would end up like Shawn Michaels and Rey Mysterio. But the most advantage number is the #30 slot. Were John Cena won the rumble in 2008."

"I guess the #30 slot is a great idea to started off." said Rarity.

"And that is why I got a phone call from the chairman."

"Huh?" everyone said.

"He said we can make our own Royal Rumble match this Sunday." I answered.

"Ooohhh, how fascinating." said a voice in front of us.

The ponies and dragon are shocked as they say a tall creature, floating without touching the ground.

"It can't be!" said Luna.

'Dammit! Not Discord' I thought and I said "Discord, I shouldn't known you were here. Looks like you might enter the rumble and get eliminated by the Elements very fast." I said and laughed.

His started to get a bit angry and snaps his fingers for magic, but it doesn't work.

"What! Why does my magic didn't work?" he shouted.

"There's is no magic here on Earth. Plus, there won't be any magic in the WWE either. That cheating."

"Oh come on!"

"He does have a good point." said Phineas.

"Fine. But mark my world kids and elements. Because I will win the rumble tomorrow." Discord said.

"Will see about that tomorrow." I said.

And then Discord said in a normal tone "But still, WrestleMania was incredible."

"Oh. It was great all over the years." and everyone are agreed. **(A/N HA! Family Guy! FTW!)**

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

I was at home, thinking about another idea to get more numbers of superstars to join the WWE. I picked up the phone and I contact one person at a time.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who is this?" said a voice on the phone.

"Relax, I'm a good person. Just listen."

A voice sighed and said "Make it quick."

"Are you Lance 'Girokon'?"

TBC

**OH CRAP! An OC at the end of the chapter! I'm started with the Royal Rumble chapter, right now. Because I'm started to put a royal rumble match on this chapter, which will take long for who will be 1 through 30 on the match. Wish me luck.**

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for a long delay. The number entries are killing me. But I'm fine. Anyway, our road to WrestleMania begins…NOW! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - WWE Royal Rumble 2012: The Road Began<p>

8:00 PM  
>Martin<br>The Arena

As the Royal Rumble match has ended by Shamus, we were impress of his first rumble win.

"Alright guys. We will be in best good luck in the rumble." I said.

"Well, let's hope we won't get hurt by the mat." said Twilight.

"Oh come on, Twilight. The mat won't be that hard." said Phineas.

"Yeah, just pretend it just a pillow that you landed. If you get eliminated." said Mordecai.

"Okay." she said and sighed.

"Okay. Let's get the drawing started." I said and went to the drawing of random entry of numbers. Everybody and everypony are nervous and sweating about getting the lowest number entry like #1. But a few are not. Because they think their getting the highest number entry. When the drawing stopped, I picked up the entry.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

'The following contest is the 2nd Royal Rumble match set for one-fall! The rules are stays the same as the regular battle royal.'

"Oh man. This is going to be tight." said Booker T.

**The 1st entry: Muscle Man**

"Well, the first man who entered as #1 is Muscle Man." said Cole.

"Woo! Alright, let's see who is number 2." said Muscle Man.

**2nd Entry: Buford**

"The bully of Danville is number 2." said Lawler.

_**(WWF No Mercy BGM 1 Played)**_

He rushed towards Muscle Man and started to throw punches at each other.

"And the two men are going at it." said Cole.

After their attack, Muscle Man has finally got him at the ropes, trying to eliminate him. But he lost his chance.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**3rd Entry: Kevin**

"The first colt pegasus that ever enters the rumble." said Lawler.

As he enters, he rushes towards the two and started to attack them, one by one. After that, he throw a dropkick onto Muscle Man and almost make him eliminated, trying to hold the ropes for dear life.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**4th Entry: The King**

"The King of Hyrule has entered." said Cole.

He run towards to Kevin and threw him over the top ropes, but he holds the ropes without getting eliminated.

Muscle Man has recovered from being eliminated and wait for Kevin to get back up the ring.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**5th Entry: Big Macintosh (A/N Surprised?)**

"Ohhhhh man! Big Mac is in the house." said Booker T.

"The brother of Applejack has entered the rumble." said Cole.

As he entered the ring, he was trying to look for the right person to eliminate and he aimed at Muscle Man. He run towards at him and gives him the clothesline, sends him to the mats and was eliminated.

**1st Elimination: Muscle Man (By Big Macintosh) (Clothesline)**

"Muscle Man is eliminated from the rumble!" said Lawler.

After the first elimination, he was waiting to look for another victim from the ring or from the stage.

The King was trying to eliminate Kevin, but fails.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**6th Entry: Death (A/N From Regular Show)**

"What the...is that Death?" said Lawler.

He walked to the ring and heading towards to Big Mac. They both throws punches at each others and Death finally caught him at the ropes, along w/ Buford trying to eliminate him. But they both pushed very hard by his hoofs because of all of his strength.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**7th Entry: Peter Griffin**

"Peter Griffin has entered as #7." said Cole.

He runs towards the ring and trying to think of a plan.

The King was attacked by Kevin and caught him on the ropes, trying to eliminate him. But failed.

Death was attacked by Peter by a spear and throw punches.

**In the ring:  
>Buford #2<br>Kevin #3  
>The King #4<br>Big Mac #5  
>Death #6<br>Peter Griffin #7**

Eliminated:  
>Muscle Man #1 (Big Macintosh)<p>

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**8th Entry: Ed**

"The big assistant of the Eds has entered as #8." said Lawler.

Ed has rushed towards the ring and attacked everyone on the ring, one by one. After he done, he picked up Kevin to eliminate him. Wait...WHAT! Ed picked up a large Pegasus by his own strength! Weird. Still holding him and throws him to the mat and was eliminate.

**2nd Elimination: Kevin (By Ed) (Gorilla Drop)  
><strong>  
>Buford turns Ed's body and attacked him, putting him to the ropes. But pushed back by Ed's strength.<p>

Peter tried to eliminate Big Mac, but was failed because of lack of stamina.

Death is now face to face against the king of Hyrule and started to throw punches at each other.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**9th Entry: High Five Ghost**

"The buddy of Muscle Man has join the fight." said Booker T.

As he entered the ring, he aim at Big Mac and attack him. But he got angry when he has been attacked. He grabbed him, pushes him over the ropes, and eliminates HFG quickly.

"What! He got here early." said Cole.

**3rd Elimination: High Five Ghost (By Big Macintosh) **

The remaining 6 man are still in the rumble, waiting for a newcomer.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**10th Entry: Frederic (A/N From A MLP FiM FanFic: Living the Dream! Shocked?)**

"What the hell! An Alicorn? Oh men, this man or colt is ready to kick butt." said Booker T.

After the superstars are shocked, the alicorn is rushed towards the ring, but been cut off by numbers of superstars' attacks. But Frederic pushed all of them by his strength and he attack all of them with one punch (or hoof). He aimed at The King, pushes him towards the ropes and trying to eliminate him, but The King punched him in the gut and gives him an DDT. **(A/N Ouch! For his horn. LOL! JK!)  
><strong>  
>...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!<p>

**11th Entry: Skips**

"The men of physic and strength, enters the rumble." said Lawler.

Skips walked towards the ring and angrily looked at his rival, Death.

Frederic, on the other hand, he has rolled 'under' the ropes and into the ground. But the refs didn't count it as an elimination, so he still in.

As Skips enters the ring, he and Death were face to face and started to throw punches at each other.

The 7 mans were begging to win the royal rumble and wants to go to WrestleMania for a guarantee championship match at Miami.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**12th Entry: Angry German Kid (A/N Why Not?)**

"Uh oh. Looks like he brings weapons towards the rumble." said Cole.

Before he enters, in a shopping cart, it has a trash can, kendo sticks, lead pipes, a stop sign, a sledgehammer, and a barb wired 2x4! Yikes!

He entered the ring w/ a stop sign and attacks then all with a weapon in his hands. After his attack, he points at the WrestleMania 28 logo and the crowd are roaring and cheering. But cut off by Frederic on behind.

All the men are recovered by a weapon.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**13th Entry: Stinkmeaner (A/N OH SHIT! This is going to be great!)**

"Looks like the ghost sprit has returns." said Cole.

He rushed towards the ring and attacks all the men by his punches and kicks.

Peter was trying to eliminate Frederic, but he counters with a buck push.

Skips is doing the same thing as Peter, but been cut off by Stinkmeaner from behind. He pushes him towards over the ropes, but Skips is holding the ropes, trying to hold the ropes to avoid to get eliminated.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**14th Entry: Score**

"Another colt has entered the rumble." said Lawler.

He rushed towards to the ring and he aimed at Ed for what he did to Kevin.

Frederic is trying to push Peter over the ropes, but Peter's weight is no match against his strength.

Death has finally caught Skips onto the ropes, but Buford has pushed BOTH wrestlers over the ropes and eliminate BOTH wrestlers. DOUBLE ELIMINATION!

**4th Elimination: Death (By Buford)**

5th Elimination: Skips (By Buford)

The two heavyweights are shocked of what they have seen.

"My god! He eliminated both superstars in one!" said Booker T.

**In the ring:  
>Buford #2<br>The King #4  
>Big Mac #5<br>Peter Griffin #7  
>Ed #8<br>Frederic #10  
>AGK #12<br>Stinkmeaner #13  
>Score #14<strong>

Eliminated:  
>Muscle Man #1 (Big Macintosh)<br>Kevin #3 (Ed)  
>Death #6 (Buford)<br>HFG #9 (Big Macintosh)  
>Skips #11 (Buford)<p>

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**15th Entry: Microsoft Sam**

"The hero of the Republic of My has entered!" said Cole.

He rushed towards the ring, picks up a stop sign, and whacks them with a weapon.

The crowd are cheering and roaring in a good mood. I guess they will feel that the 'attitude' is back.

Buford is trying to catch his stamina, but been pushed by Sam and ALMOST eliminate him while he holding the ropes, got hit by a stop sign and fell to the ground.

**6th Elimination: Buford (By Microsoft Sam) (Stop Sign)**

After that, Frederic snatch the sign from Sam and whacked him on the head, out-colded.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**16th Entry: Soarin**

"A member of the Wonderbolts and finally comes as #16." said Lawler.

As he flies towards the ring, he throws a dropkick on The King and finally eliminated him.

**7th Elimination: The King (By Soarin) (Flying Dropkick)  
><strong>  
>"The King has been eliminated!" said Cole.<p>

Soarin is very hungry to trying to win a main event shot at WrestleMania for a title shot and see a few colts in the ring, Frederic, Score, and Big Mac.

Peter is now caught by Stinkmeaner on the ropes and he tried to eliminate him, but it is still no use against his weight.

Soarin is now against Big Mac and Score is against Frederic.

Ed is now on the ropes by AGK, but he hit him in the guts.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**17th Entry: Microsoft Mike**

"Mike has now entered as #17." said Cole.

As he entered, he is now fired up to win the rumble. He attacked Frederic first, than on Sam.

Peter has picked up by a powerhouse Big Mac. Peter's weight is no match against Big Mac's strength, uh-oh. And Peter has finally been eliminated.

**8th Elimination: Peter Griffin (By Big Macintosh) **

Ed, on the other hand, has a bit trouble against AGK. He kept attacked by weapons, but Ed's strength is VERY strong against weapons.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**18th Entry: Greg (Living the Dream)**

"Wow. There are so many colts who wanted to win the rumble." said Lawler.

"No kidding." said Cole.

He enters the ring, picked up a lead pipe, and started to attack everyone in the ring. The crowd went crazy and they shouted 'HOLY SHIT!' I guess they smell the 'attitude' in the WWE.

Frederic started to attack Greg and pushes him to the ropes to be eliminated, but he counters him with a lead pipe onto his head and knocked him out cold.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**19th Entry: Mordecai  
><strong>  
>"Mordecai has finally entered as #19." said Cole.<p>

He entered and everyone is cheering at him since what happened on that Friday Night. He is fired up and started to attack everybody around the ring. He grab AGK, throw him over the ropes and been eliminated.

**9th Elimination: Angry German Kid (By Mordecai) **

Mordecai is taunting to the crowd to his first night in the royal rumble match, be been cut off by Frederic by a clothesline.

Soarin is now going to eliminate Score, but failed, due to lack of stamina.

Ed is now attacking Greg with some serious chops on the corners. **(A/N WOOO!)**

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**20th Entry: Rigby  
><strong>  
>"That little raccoon is ready to battle in the rumble." said Lawler.<p>

"HEY! I'M 23 YEARS OLD!" shouted Rigby.

"Oops."

As he entered, he wanted to win that main event badly, but he doesn't want to eliminate his friend, Mordecai. So he will help him out and try to eliminate all the man in the ring.

Frederic is in serious trouble, he been attack by Mordecai and Rigby and started to hurt badly.

Ed is on Score on the ropes and picked him up the same as his friend. Ed throws him to the ground and eliminated Score.

**10th Elimination: Score (By Ed) (Gorilla Drop)  
><strong>  
>Big Mac is now started to get tired as hell, but he doesn't want to disappoint to his sisters. So he got up and waiting for another entry.<p>

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**21st Entry: Rainbow Dash (A/N Shocked?)**

"What! Is that the best flier of Equestria?" said Cole.

"Ohhhh man! This is going to be good." said Booker T.

She rushed towards the ring and started to attack everyone in her path. Big Mac is about to throw a clothesline to her, but he dodge him, picked him up over the ropes and finally eliminated.

**11th Elimination: Big Macintosh (By Rainbow Dash)**

"I can't believe it! She eliminates Big Mac!" said Lawler.

She heard the crowd cheering at her, but been cut off by Stickmeaner with an attack.

Frederic is been attacked by Sam and Mike, but he grab their necks, pushed them to the ropes and throws them over the ropes and another Double Elimination has been committed.

**12th Elimination: Microsoft Sam (By Frederic)**

13th Elimination: Microsoft Mike (By Frederic)

"Whoa! Double Elimination by Frederic!" said Booker T.

The crowd goes crazy as they saw him eliminate the two men. But he has been attacked by Ed with a Stop Sign.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**22nd Entry: Gilda (A/N Uh-Oh.)  
><strong>  
>"What the hell! Is that a Griffon?" said Lawler.<p>

"Yup!" said Cole.

She rushed towards to the ring and attack Ed, Frederic, and Greg with one punch. After her attack, she is face to face at Rainbow Dash after what she did at Ponyville. The two new rivals have started to attack each other and the crowd goes crazy.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**23rd Entry: Applejack**

"WOW! 3 ladies in a single rumble match. How shocking." said Cole.

As she rushed towards the ring, she is about to help out Rainbow Dash from Gilda and now it is 2 against 1. But they all cut off by many man in the ring. Gilda is about to get eliminated by Ed. But she grabs his neck, picks him up and chock slammed him on the mat, over the ropes.

**14th Elimination: Ed (By Gilda) (Choke Slam) **

The crowd is started to booed to her, as she doesn't cares about that. She only cares about going to WrestleMania. But after that, she been attacked by Stinkmeaner, but her anger has started to get more aggressive as she picks him up, throws him over the ropes and finally eliminates him.

**15th Elimination: Stinkmeaner (By Gilda) (Gorilla Drop)**

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**24th Entry: Phineas  
><strong>  
>"The man of big ideas has entered as #24." said Cole.<p>

He rushes towards the ring and delivers a flying clothesline to Greg, a punch towards Gilda, and a German Suplex on Mordecai. The crowd goes crazy.

Rigby is trying to eliminate Frederic, but his strength is no match against his weight. _This guy is serious?_Thought Frederic. He thinks that this is a joke. So he picked him up, throws him over the ropes and Rigby has been eliminated.

**16th Elimination: Rigby (By Frederic) **

Mordecai gasped and shouted "RIGBY! You jerk! I'll get you!" he rushed towards Frederic and body flied himself to Frederic. Frederic lost his balance and he and Mordecai went over the ropes and they all eliminated. The fans were shocked as they saw two men have been eliminated.

**17th Elimination: Frederic (By Mordecai)**

18th Elimination: Mordecai (By Himself)

_Idiot._Thought Gilda.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**25th Entry: Solid Snakes  
><strong>  
>"The master of stealth is ready to strike to his next pray." said Lawler.<p>

He walked towards to the ring and dodges many strikes from man, ponies, and griffon. Then he delivers punches and kicks on everyone very quickly. But the shocking thing, AJ has dodged his attack and grabs him towards the ropes, trying to eliminate him. But she failed to eliminate him.

Phineas is now on Greg on the ropes, trying to eliminate him. But failed also.

...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ!

**26th Entry: Eddy  
><strong>  
>"The money maker has entered as #26." said Cole.<p>

He walked towards to the ring and he notice that Greg is still on the ropes. So Eddy lowered the ropes and make Greg fallout to the mats, making him eliminate.

**19th Elimination: Greg (By Eddy)  
><strong>  
>As he enters, he aimed at Soarin and attacks him with a stop sign, but Soarin is too quick. He dodges his attacks and pushes his whole body towards the ropes like a football player. He grabs his legs and pushed him over the ropes, but Eddy is holding the ropes for dear life.<p>

Applejack and Rainbow Dash are attacking Gilda with their hoofs, but she grabbed their hoofs, pushed them towards the ropes, and makes them fall off the ring, but they holding the ropes without getting eliminated. Once AJ is up on her hoofs, Gilda picks up a 2x4 and was about to attack her. But before that, Rainbow Dash pushes her friend away for safety and got hit by Gilda with a weapon. She was knocked out and fell out to the mats and Applejack's eyes were wide opened that her friend is downed and eliminated from the rumble. **(A/N Don't worry, she is not bleeding, she'll be ok. Oh, BTW, OMG! Moment right there!)**

**20th Elimination: Rainbow Dash (By Gilda) (2x4)**

AJ is started to get anger on her blood of what Gilda did to Rainbow Dash. Before she enters back to the ring, she saw Gilda rushed towards her with a weapon and she needs to think fast. Once she gets an idea, she pulled the ropes down, making Gilda fell out the ring and finally eliminated.

**21st Elimination: Gilda (By Applejack)**

She couldn't believe her eyes that she got eliminated. Before she attacks AJ, the ref has to stop her from interrupting the match. After that, she accepted the defeat and walks away.

…5…4…3…2…1! BUZZ!

**27th Entry: Me (Martin)**

"Our newest member of Smackdown has finally entered as #27." said Lawler.

As I entered the ring, I saw Soarin run towards me, about to throw a clothesline. As I think fast, I dodge his attack, make him lose balance, fall off over the ropes, and eliminated.

**22nd Elimination: Soarin (By Me)**

As I focused, I saw all my friends battle off their friend and/or enemies. But there one solution for that, a championship match at WrestleMania 28. As I locked my eyes towards into AJ. I picked her up for help, as a friend. After that, the five of us were in a circle, there's only me, AJ, Eddy, Phineas, and Snakes. Is every friend for themselves.

…5…4…3…2…1! BUZZ!

**28th Entry: Discord**

"The creature of true chaos has finally entered" said Cole.

Instead of teleported himself to the ring, he mind as well walked towards the ring, since there no magic on Earth. After he entered, me and the rest of the superstars are attacking him. We were surrounding him with punches and kicks. After that, we let him go and our minds have change. We started to attack each other. I am against Eddy, Snake is against Discord, and Phineas is trying to eliminate AJ. The crowd is screaming and roaring of excitement, as they saw us battle off to whoever will go to WrestleMania. Badly. VERY Badly.

…5…4…3…2…1! BUZZ!

**29th Entry: Radar Overseer Scotty**

"The president of the Republic of My has entered as #29." said Booker T.

"Were almost there for the last roster of the royal rumble." said Cole.

He rushed towards the ring and notice that Phineas is on the ropes still. He pulled the ropes and Phineas fell out the ropes, but he holds the ropes very tightly. Radar has entered the ring and ready to eliminate him with a spear. Once Phineas is standing up behind the outside ropes, he notices that Radar is attempting a spear onto him. Phineas think fast and he pulled the ropes down, making Radar lost focus, makes him fell off the ring and finally eliminated.

**23rd Elimination: Radar Overseer Scotty (By Phineas)**

After he eliminates Radar, Phineas has been pushed by Eddy from behind towards the ropes, Eddy pushed his whole body over the ropes, making him fall off the ring, and Phineas has been eliminated.

**24th Elimination: Phineas (By Eddy)**

After Eddy eliminates his friend, he taunts the crowd and the people are started to cheering at him. As he turns himself, Applejack has bucked him, making his whole body over the ropes, fell off the ring and Eddy has eliminated.

**25th Elimination: Eddy (By Applejack) (Dropkick)**

After AJ eliminated Eddy, she turns herself and jumped as Discord throws a clothesline on her, making her fall off the ring and she has been eliminate. **(A/N WOW! 3 rush eliminations!)**

**26th Elimination: Applejack (By Discord) (Clothesline)**

After 3 quick eliminations, Discord, Snake, and I are the only man in the ring and the crowd are cheering and roaring.

…5…4…3…2…1! BUZZ!

**30th and last Entry: Lance 'Girokon' (Living the Dream) (A/N OH! YOU DIDN'T KNOW!)**

As he rushed towards the ring, he started to attack each and every man on the ring and the crowds are cheering. After his attack, he points his hoof onto the WrestleMania 28 logo, hoping himself to win a championship match at WrestleMania. But been cut off by Discord from behind and Snake give him a Roundhouse Kick into his face. After that, I pulled and turned Snake around, grab him and landed a Spinebuster. Me and Lance are the only one that is standing while Snake and Discord are on the ground. So we are about to make this match into a one on one match. We pushed the two into the ropes and they are holding the ropes. After they holding the ropes, me and Lance give them a Sweet Chin Music into their faces at the same time, making them fall off the ring and both of them are eliminated.

**27th Elimination: Solid Snake (By Lance) (Sweet Chin Music)**

**28th Elimination: Discord (By Me) (Sweet Chin Music)**

After their elimination, the crowd is standing and cheering, as they saw us going face-to-face at each other. It is me against Lance, friend against friend. After our face off, we started to go right at it! Punches and punches, kicks and kicks, the crowd are cheering as loud as they can. After our attacks, I pushed Lance into the ring, trying to eliminate him, but he turned and reverses it. I was holding the ropes for dear life, but my head hits me for an idea, I jumped and locked his head with my 2nd finisher, the triangle choke. The crowd is cheering, as I hold the submission position. His energy is now started to drain, making him going out cold. A few second have passed, he was out cold and I pull his body up and pushed him over the ropes, but I was shocked, he is not out cold, he is still up and holding the ropes for dear life. The crowd was cheering as they saw Lance is still up. I am about to ended the match, it is now or never. After he enters back into the ring, he rushed towards me, with a spear. The crowd are roaring and cheering, which they saw his finisher. After that finisher, I feel low on energy. Lance picked me up and pushes me over the ropes, but I was holding the rope very tightly. After I got up, Lance rushes towards me with a clothesline, but I picked him up underneath him, push him over the rope, and finally…

…the match is over…

…he is eliminated.

**29th****Elimination: Lance (By Me)**

**DING…DING…DING!**

The crowd are cheering and roaring, as I finally won my first ever Royal Rumble match.

'**HERE'S IS YOU'RE WINNER! MARTIN!'**

"I cannot believe this! He finally won the rumble." said Cole.

"This kid is no joke, he is a true superstar!" said Booker T.

"HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE!" said Lawler.

"Martin is going, to WrestleMania!" said Cole.

_I can't believe this, I survive the rumble. I won. I'm going to WrestleMania. _I thought happily. As I got up into the ring, I looked around and saw many fans are cheering at me, as I couldn't believe my eyes. I shout and said "YES! I DID IT! YEAAAHHH!" I jumped to the turnbuckles and taunt to the fans. After that, I stare at the WrestleMania logo for a few seconds and pointed at it. Fireworks are popping on the logo and the people are cheering. I couldn't be happier. Lawler jumped into the ring and said "Martin, congratulation on your first, ever, rumble match…" and the crowd are cheering "…after this long, action, attitude rumble match, this will change the whole industry. And since you won the match, what will you say for the universe?"

"Well, after day 1, I feel great and happy to be in the WWE…" the crowds are cheering again "…tonight were amazing and a great competition. As I wanted to say, that if you mess with me and my friend at the locker room or anywhere from, or in the WWE, you will get a great ass whooping from us!" I shouted and the crowds are cheering. "And furthermore…WERE OR WHERE ARE THE WWE ICE CREAM BARS!"

"Well, to say this Martin, I have a word from Vince McMahon, he said he will present you with a special surprise tonight and is in my hands right now." He said and handed me a gift from Vince. As I opened the gift and my eyes are wide opened. It is a WWE Undisputed Championship! "Congratulation Martin!" he said and exited the ring. As the crowd are cheering and roaring, I feel SO happy and all of a sudden, all of my friends, included Frederic, Greg, and Lance are walked towards me and congratulated me for my victory. Eddy and Phineas picked me up and holding me by their shoulders. Everybody and everypony are clapping and cheering about my victory. I raised my championship on the air and confetti coming off the roof. Tonight has been a great day ever.

TBC

**FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter. It is sooo long and I hope you guys like it.** **If you guys liked old BGM wrestling games on the N64, here is the link on YouTube**

**WCW vs. NWO World Tour: /watch?v=8I3UzIbWZlY**

**WCW NWO Revenge: /watch?v=cqU6g9EsQHI**

**WWF WrestleMania 2000:** **/watch?v=zaz-NXjqT2c**

**WWF No Mercy: /watch?v=SyQKeePivxQ**

**Pick any BGMs from 1 to last. Hope you guys like this if there is a match going on my chapters. OH, and these BGMs are not from me.**

Thank you.

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well guys, sorry for a long delay. It is because of testing at school and I need to start with this date of the event, because it is a week before the Elimination Chamber starts. Plus, I am going to do a POV on each character, every chapter on Raw and Smackdown, including OCs. I really need to rush before WrestleMania 28 starts. Oh, and here are the characters and OCs that they are automatically drafted on each brand from the Royal Rumble. But first, let's put a little BGM…**

_**(Wrestlemania 2000 Main Menu Theme)**_

…**ah, here we go…**

**New Members of Raw:**

**Discord  
><strong>**Angry German Kid  
><strong>**Big Macintosh  
><strong>**Gilda  
><strong>**Greg (OC)**

**New Members of Smackdown:**

**Death  
><strong>**Stinkmeaner  
><strong>**Soarin  
><strong>**Lance (OC)  
><strong>**Frederic (OC)**

_**(Music stopped)**_

**Okay, that enough! Let get this thing started! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – WWE Raw SuperShow 213/12

7:00 PM  
>Phineas Flynn<br>The Arena

**Phineas' POV**

It been weeks since we saw our friend Martin won his first Royal Rumble match last Sunday and he won his first championship. It changes his whole and it makes him happy.

"So Greg, is this even your first time being on a live show?" I questioned.

"HELL YEAH! I feel so great that I join with you guys and being a new member of Raw." he shouted. "Except that Lance and Frederic are the new members of Smackdown."

"Nonsense, they're here too."

"Huh?" and turned himself and see a pegasus and alicorn.

"Miss us?" said Lance.

"Guys! You're here!" he said as he walks towards them. "What bring you here?"

"Duh! It called Raw 'SuperShow'? Meaning that every WWE superstars and divas will show up on Raw." answered Frederic.

"Oh. I never thought of that."

"Well, this day is started to get good. Excepted for John Laurinatus is STILL an Interim General Manager by the Board of Directors." I said.

"Excuse me? Is that the sound of someone who wants to get kicked out of the arena?" said a voice behind me and it is Benson.

'Uh oh.' I thought "Oh, we didn't say nothing." I said nervously with a fake smile.

"Doesn't matter. Still, John tells me that there will be another Elimination Chamber match after the other two matches at this Sunday upcoming PPV." said Benson in a serious tone.

"WHAT!" I heard a voice from behind Benson and it is Martin, with a championship belt on his shoulder. "You can't be serious! Were kids for crying out loud!" he shouted.

"No! No! Not you kids, only a tough superstar will be entered the chamber. And those are Skips, Muscle Man, Frederic, Discord, and other two will be compete this Sunday."

"WHAT? YOU SERIOUS? HELL YEAH!" shouted Frederic. "Now I can prove that I will be stronger."

Lance rolled his eyes and said to himself "Good luck for that."

"Well, that good to know." Martin said.

"To be honest 'Champ', the winner of the elimination chamber match will face you at WrestleMania." said Benson.

"Aw crap. Well, I can take that match then. Besides, I will not be stopped."

"Good. Mordecai and Rigby, I hereby give you these gifts by the WWE, since your victory from last year. Congrats and keep up a good work." He said and gives them the gifts.

"Huh, I wonder what they are." I said.

"Only one way to find out." said Mordecai, as the two opened the gifts. After they opened the gifts, their eyes went wide opened as they received each WWE World Tag Team Championships.

"We are champs, dude!" said Rigby happily.

"Yeah we are champs!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" said both at the same time and went out the door.

"LUCKY!" said Greg in disappointment.

"Hey, give them a chance. They won their first match before you guys came." I said.

He sighed and said "Well alright."

"Hey! Who put this present on my spot? I trying to take a nap." said Rainbow Dash.

"Huh? Another present?" I said confused.

She opened the present and shocked as she receives a belt, a championship belt. It is a WWE Women Championship belt.

"HA! I KNEW I WILL BE A CHAMPION! WHO JEALOUS NOW, LADIES!" she shouted and every ladies are in awe, sad, and jealous in anger.

'NO! WHY NOT ME!' Rarity thought very sadly and her face is in disappointment.

"Darn it. And I thought I will be one." said Isabella by herself very quietly.

Benson has come back with ANOTHER gift and said "Oh and Lance, I know thing don't worked out at the Royal Rumble, so Teddy Long award you with this gift for your showing at the rumble and hard work." and handed him the gift.

"What the hell?" said Lance.

"Another one?" I said with my eyebrow raise in one eye.

As soon he opens a gift, his was shocked as he received an Intercontinental Championship. But it change its name to an Intercontinental OC Championship **(A/N Not the model that Cody Rhodes haves.)**

"Holy crap! I'm an IC Champ!" shouted Lance happily.

'OH MAN! I THOUGHT I WILL BE THE CHAMP!' thought Greg.

"Wow, four champions in one day." I said.

"No kidding." said Eddy.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, the winner of the 2nd royal rumble match and champion, Martin." said Josh Matthews and the crowd are cheering from the arena.

"Martin, what you did at the rumble was amazing and incredible of your talent and hard work, how does that make you feel?"

"Well, you see Josh, ever since I was just an average male and now a WWE superstar, this career is a hard work place for every wrestler who will ever come to the WWE. But the most important thing about my career is my title I need to defend at WrestleMania."

"After the elimination chamber match is over, will you have what it takes to defend that title against a winner?"

"Only one way to find out, Josh. You'll see."

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

"Wow, you got a nice interview back there, Martin." I said.

"Thanks Phineas. You need to be prepared for that before you'll face the cameras." said Martin and Ferb give him a thumb up.

At the ring…

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is John Laurinatus. I'm an Executive Vice President of Talent Relation and current Interim General Manager of Raw. As of tonight, that I will announce that there will be another Elimination Chamber match this Sunday. The wrestlers will be Skips, Muscle Man, Frederic, Discord, and two mystery wrestlers will be compete. The last man standing at the Chamber will going to face against Martin for the title match at WrestleMania." He said and the crowds are cheering.

"Wow! Three Elimination Chamber matches this Sunday." said Lawler.

"Well, the third match will change everything this Sunday at the Elimination Chamber." said Cole.

"Oohhh man, this Sunday is going to be great! I can't wait!" said Booker.

Backstage…

"Now listen, Lance. This Sunday, you are going to defend that title against a contestant that will face you." said David Otonga.

Lance sighed and said "Well, who is?"

"Well, just an old enemy that you know." he said and walked away.

_Who this guy that I going to face this Sunday?_ He thought.

I found Lance and I shouted "Hey Lance! Shows over, let's go home!"

"Oh…Okay, I'm coming guys!" he said and run towards to his friends, with his title.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Somewhere around the arena, a mysterious deep evil voice said "Soon, I am going to win the Chamber match if it the last thing I do."

TBC

**Well, what do you think? I'm sorry for a long delay guys. Testing is killing me at school. But I'm back. Anyway, here is the match list of who will fight at the Elimination Chamber chapter:**

**Elimination Chamber Match: Skips vs. Muscle Man vs. Frederic vs. Discord vs. ? vs. ?**

**Intercontinental OC Championship Match: Lance vs. ?**

**I hope these matches will be good or not and I promise I will started another chapter ASAP.**

**Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry guys, it is just because of school and all. But this doesn't mean that this story is dead. It is STILL alive. Anyway, it is March right now and I REALLY need to rush. But don't worry, I'm going to do the Elimination Chamber chapter right away and I will not spoil it of who are the two competitors. BUT, I give you a hint. One person is an OC too and the other… well, just wait till the next chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – WWE Smackdown (217/12)/Stinky and Bad Situations

Martin  
>6:00 PM<br>The Arena

After the rushed out new champs that is already happened last Monday, this was different tonight.

"So Lance, how did you feeling that you got your first title?" I questioned Lance.

"Dude, this title has changed me. I feel like I'm an golden stallion." He said and I chuckled myself.

**[Lance, I thought you sucked at fighting]  
><strong>{Well… not anymore! Hahahaha!}  
><strong>[Well, good luck with that. You don't have the balls to fight against your mystery fighter this Sunday.]<br>**_**Yes he will.**_

Lance was shocked as he looked back to me and his mind said…

{Martin! How the hell did you do that if you're not a pony?}  
><strong>[Yeah, what the hell!]<br>**_**Well, I was listening to my mind by myself and all I heard was talking and it was you two talking crap about something.  
><strong>_**[Hey Lance, who is this dude with the title?]  
><strong>{This is Martin. He is the winner of the Royal Rumble before I was the last one eliminated.}  
><strong>[Ha! You lost against him? Man, you suck.]<br>**{Screw you, Break.}  
><em><strong>Break, huh? Well it seems you are such a badass after all. You're not that much as a badass as me.<br>**_**[Psh! Whatever.]**

After our mind talking conversation, I heard a voice behind me "Hey champs!" and it is Eddy with the whole gang.

"Hey guys. How it going?" I asked them.

"Nothing much. Just hanging around the backstage, that's all." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. And I am very sick from eating too much baloney sandwiches. Oh god, I…I'm think I'm going to take a massive diarrhea dump right now!" said Radar Overseer Scotty as he rushes towards the restroom. **(A/N O_O what are the odds?)**

"OH! HELL NO! I'm not going to stay here then!" I shouted and walked out the locker room.

**[Let's bounces Lance!]  
><strong>{Agreed.}

"When this is over, I'm going to take a nap after this stinky situation." I said and I heard something very nasty inside the restroom. It was Radar Overseer Scotty.

"…make that 2 hours to wait." said Microsoft Mike.

"Understood." said Peter Griffin. **(A/N R.I.P Toilet)**

"Hey guys." I heard another voice and it is Frederic. "Why are you guys doing outside of the…(sniff)(sniff)…OH GOD! What the hell is that smell!"

"You might not want to go in there, my friend." said Lance and started to smirked.

"Geez! Is that Scotty in there?" asked Frederic.

"Yes and I told he a hundred times not to eat that many sandwiches!" I shouted.

"AWE SICK! What the heck is that smell!" I heard Mordecai coming towards us, with Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost.

"Trust us. You might want to wait outside for 2 hours." said Pinkie Pie.

"Ooo…kay?" said Rigby and his left eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

**Normal POV**

In the middle of the arena, Lance is just walking around to clear his mind off from that situation that happened in the locker room, causing us to stay outside from the locker room.

**[Well, that ends that. Right?]**

He smirked

{Trust me. It will not end.}

But, it is silent around the arena and all he sees was nothing. Just a bunch of wires and boxes around the place. And after that, he heard some clopping noises that sounded like foots steps.

**[What the hell is that sound?]  
><strong>{I don't know. But I think this is not going to be good.}  
><strong>[Huh?]<strong>

As soon he can move himself, it was too late, he has been caught by an unknown from behind him. After he has been tackled, a mystery man or creature turned Lance and make him face to the man. Lance saw him and all he sees is a black mask on his face, with a grinned face and the man chuckled evil. He finally spoke and said "Well, well. If it isn't Lance Greenfield. Now, it time for your beat down."

{Damn! I can't move!}  
><strong>[Who the hell is he?]<br>**{I don't know!}

Before he can spoke up, the masked man punched him as hard as he can. After a few seconds of pounding, he finally stopped and said "Had enough?"

Lance is now in deep trouble, his face is now messed up. He has a bloody nose and a black eye on his left. He spit out a few blood and said "W…who the hell…are you?"

"An old enemy that pounds you the first time I found you!" he shouted and picked up a trash can. "Now, you will DIE!" and started to laugh like a maniac.

{Oh man, this is it!}

"HEY!" said a voice from behind the masked man, but holding a 2x4.

"What the f-" but the man didn't finish his sentence.

**(WHAM!)**

The masked man has fell down on the hard concrete and knocked out.

"Whoa. Thanks for saving me. I almost died from that." said Lance.

"No problem." said the man or a creature.

"Hey. Are you another stallion?" he questioned and his eyebrow is raise.

A stallion chuckled and said "Names Thunder Ice. Good to meet yea."

"Lance!" said a voice in front of them and it is Martin and the whole gang. "We were looking for you. Because the locker room is now stink-free and…HOLY CRAP! You looked like hell!" he shouted.

"Yeah! You kinda mess up just like Micky Ronney!" said Peter Griffin.

*cutaways start and ended*

"Oh ho! You just got your ass flank beat!" said Shake laughing, alongside is Rainbow Dash, Radar Overseer Scotty, and Microsoft Mike are laughing as well.

**[Told you so!]  
><strong>{Screw. You. Break.}  
><em><strong>Who the hell is that guy on the floor?<br>**_{I don't know. he must have been…}

After they both turned, they notice that the body has vanished away very quickly.

"Where the hell is the body?" said Thunder.

"Must have been vanished since our conversation." said Princess Luna.

"Okay, this is getting more creepy and random." Martin said with his eyebrow raise on his right.

"Yup. And since the show is over, I'm out." said Lance.

"Right back at yea." said Frederic and the rest of us exiting the arena and go home.

"Name Martin. Champion." He said a giving him a hand or hoof shake.

"Thunder Ice. Challenger of the Elimination Chamber match." he said and gives me a hoof shake and Martin is shocked that Thunder is now a 5th member of the elimination chamber match.

"Wow. You're in?"

"Yup."

Martin chuckled and said "Well, good luck."

"Yeah, you too." he said and the rest of the gang when back home for their next PPV night. But, a mysterious deep voice has returned and said…

"Those kids and teenagers will never escape the wrath of me." a voice said and started to chuckled deeply.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think, a bit longer? I guess so. Anyway, I am REALLY sorry for a long delay. Yes. It is school. I know. It really pisses me off. *sigh* okay. Don't worry guys, you will see some action on the next chapter. This story is not dead. BUT, I guess I'm thinking about putting a PPV chapter into Parts. Because I needed to make the next chapter a bit quicker.<strong>

**Special thanks to Thunder Ice (OC) for letting me borrow himself to my story and I give him credit for his permission. Thank you, bro!**

**Later!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**OM MY GOD! I'm SO sorry about the long delay! I totally forgot about this story and I really need to wake up! Anyway, the Elimination Chamber chapters will be in parts because of matches. We are now started with an Intercontinental OC Championship chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**(Crash!)**_

_**Derpy: Sorry!**_

**_Ugh…Derpy._ -_-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - WWE Elimination Chamber (Part 1)The Enemy of a Brony

Martin  
>7:00 PM<br>The Arena

"Man, tonight is the night that only one person who is last stands in the chamber, will face me at WrestleMania." I said to myself, as my friends are getting ready for their match. I was focusing on one thing, and it is my title. And the only wrestlers in the chamber are ready for tonight's chamber match. But for me, it will be difficult, who will I face? The smart and powerful Skips? The muscled and annoying Muscle Man? An alicorn brony Frederic? The creature of true chaos Discord? A fast pace blue stallion Thunder Ice? Or a mystery wrestler?

"Hey Martin." Aid a voice behind me and it is Thunder Ice. "Are you okay? What gotten into you?" he questioned me.

"Oh…nothing. Just needed some air for a bit." I answered.

"Hmm…okay then. Wish me luck tonight."

"Yeah. Good luck my friend." I said and give him a brohoof, then leaves.

"So Martin, what will happened if you face Thunder Ice at Wrestlemania, if he wins tonight." Phineas questioned me.

"Hmm…then I will asked him the best good luck to face me then." I answered.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

**Normal POV**

'The following contest is schedule for one-fall, and it is for, the Intercontinental OC Championship!'

Lance enters the stage, his attires is a black shirt, black shorts and combat boots.

'Making his way to the ring, from New York City, he is the Intercontinental OC Champion, Lance 'Girokon' Greenfield!'

Lance slices to the ring, stand in his hoofs, and raise his championship belt to the air, making the fans cheering.

"And introducing the challenger, from New York City, Cody Benson!"

"WHAT!" shouted Lance.

Cody enters the ring, his attires is a long sleeve black shirt, camo pants, and a black mask in his face. Now Lance knows of what happened last Friday, he has been attacked by Cody on that night. He enters the ring slowly like he was a deadly killer and face against Lance.

After his entrance, the referee grabs the belt and raises the belt with two hands. But he heard from another ref, and he has informed that the match is not quite ready. He head towards to the ring announcer and whisper his ear about the match.

'It has been informed, that John Laurinatus has changed this match, into a No Disqualification Match.' He announced and the crowd is cheering very loudly.

{Fuck!}  
><strong>[Your screwed man!]<strong>

Lance is now ready for his brutal match against Cody. Cody takes his mask off from his head and puts it on the floor.

**(DING! DING! DING!)**

_**(Wrestlemania 2000 BGM 6 Played) (/watch?v=HTgvd_RSffk)**_

Cody runs towards to Lance and he dodges him very quickly. Lance grabs Cody and pushes him towards to the turnbuckles, giving him chops into his chest, giving the crowd said 'Woo!' He chopped him very fast and trying to tire him out, but Cody pushes him very hard this time. Lance rushes out of the ring and trying to grab something out from under the ring. Cody stands and walked towards Lance, but Lance picks up a steel chair and about to hit him. But before he hits him, Cody counters it and kicks Lance in the guts, grabs him and connects him with a DDT.

"Oh! What a dangerous DDT by Cody." said Cole.

After that DDT, Lance has been picked up by Cody and he throws him towards back into the ring. Cody picks up a chair and about to hit him, but Lance counters him with a pin and the ref begins to count.

"1…2…Oh! That 2." said Lawler.

"My god, we will witness a brutal and dangerous match that ever happened, here tonight." said Cole and they saw Cody kept hitting Lance with a chair. Lance is now in true pain and he started to go weak.

{My…g…god. I'm…gonna…lose}  
><strong>[Lance! Don't give up, fight back.]<br>**{Why should I…do…that.}  
><strong>[Because, we don't want you to get disappointment by your friends and fans]<strong>

{What are you saying?}  
><strong>[I'm saying that you are not a loser! Now go back and fight back!]<strong>

Lance couldn't believe of what does Break tells him. He needed that win, for his friends and the WWE universe.

{Okay…I'll do it!}

After Cody has finished, he went back outside the ring, grabs something from under the ring and picks up a sledgehammer.

**[Okay, do that move that Martin showed you. Now listen.]  
><strong>{Okay…I'm all ears.}

After Break tells Lance, Cody went back into the ring, still holding the weapon and ready to attack him.

**[Okay…]**

Cody reaches Lance with his right hoof.

**[NOW!]**

Lance grabs Cody's right and commit a submission position, sends Cody slams the ring into his back and Lance is committing the Arm Bar.

"What the…Lance caught Cody with an Arm Bar!" shouted Cole.

"Oh my god! This must be over." said Lawler.

Cody is screaming because of a pain of the submission by Lance. Lance tries to hold on and still in position. Cody is trying to reach the ropes, but he is in the middle of the ring. Lance caught him locked 100% and it was too late for Cody. Cody tapped out and the crowd is cheering!

**(DING! DING! DING!)**

_**(Music stopped)**_

Lance is still holding him, trying to injure him, but the ref has stopped him and he accepted.

'Here's your winner, and STILL, the Intercontinental OC Champion, Lance 'Girokon' Greenfield!'

"The champion is victorious, here tonight!" said Cole

"My god and I thought he is going to lose. But he has stopped him with that move." said Lawler.

Lance is now standing and carries his belt on his shoulder. The crowd is cheering at him for his victory and Lance raises his belt in front of them.

**[Nice job dude.]  
><strong>{Thanks dude! Martin did pretty well on that move.}  
><strong>[Heh. No kidding.]<strong>

In the locker room…

Lance enters the locker room and all of his friends are cheering at him.

"Heh…thanks guy." he said.

"You did good Lance. You really kick that guy's ass." Martin said and gives him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome dude." said Mordecai.

"Thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I need a rest." said Lance and he rest his body on the floor due to his match against Cody.

"No rest for me, cause I got a match to get ready." said Frederic as he gets ready for his match.

TBC

_**Well, how do you like the match? Again, I'm REALLY SORRY for a long delay, it been a while. And I know it been pass April 1. Oh, and on that day…I WATCHED WRESTLEMANIA 28 AT MY COUSIN'S HOUSE AND THE ROCK vs. JOHN CENA MATCH IS AMAZING! PLUS THE END OF AN ERA HELL IN THE CELL MATCH OF TRIPLE H vs. THE UNDERTAKER WAS THAT DAMN GOOD! *sigh* oh man, that PPV was awesome. Right guys?**_

_**Eddy: You bet. That night was cool.**_

_**Phineas: Yeah and those matches was amazing.**_

_**Rainbow Dash: I gonna say guys, that show was 20% cooler!**_

_**Ha ha. Okay, this PPV chapter is not over yet, we got one more match chapter coming your way. Oh, and don't forget to Review.**_

_**See ya, Peeps! BOOTS TO ASSES!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Another and last match of the Elimination Chamber chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - WWE Elimination Chamber (Part 2) Welcome to Hell

'The following contest, is an Extreme Elimination Chamber match!' the announcer shouted and the crowd is cheering of joy.

'The rules stated that two superstars will go first. While the other four, will wait for the countdown, inside of these pad, made out of lexon glass. The last man standing will receive a championship match at Wrestlemania!'

Inside of each pod contains a weapon. Pod 1 has a steel chair. Pod 2 has a lead pipe. Pod 3 has a table. And pod 4 has a wired 2x4. The first superstar comes out, is Skips.

'Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, Skips.'

"A creature with great power and strength, has enters the most dangerous match in the history of the WWE." said Cole.

"I gonna say, I bet that he will probably win that match...maybe." said Lawler.

As he enters the Chamber, he thinks that his match will be easy...or he thought so. After that, he went inside pod 1.

'...From Parts Unknown, Muscle Man.'

As he enters the cage, he saw Skips and enters pod 2 of its own.

Next superstar is Discord.

'...From Parts Unknown, he is the spirit of chaos, Discord.'

After he enters the chamber, he knows that this is his first time, ever step on these steel step before enters pod 3.

Another superstar enters the stage and it is Frederic.

'...From Canterlot, Equestria, Frederic.'

_Oh man. This is going to be harder that I thought. I need to win this. _Thought Frederic.

As soon he enters pod 4, he can feels his own blood, getting pumped up of his match tonight.

The next superstar who goes first is Thunder Ice, with a stop sign.

'...From Orlando, Florida, John 'Thunder Ice' Daniels.'

_Goddamn, look at that cage! Man, this is going to get brutal._He thought. As soon he enters the ring, he saw four superstars that are waiting to release after the time comes.

'...and making his way into the ring...'

The lights went out and the crowd is cheering and screaming.

"What the hell!" shouted Thunder Ice.

"This is not good." said Frederic.

Few seconds and the light went back on and the crowd is screaming and shocked, as the last superstar appears the ring out of nowhere!

"Whoa! That guys is weird." said Skips.

"Oh no, bro." said Muscle Man nervously.

"Goodness! He even more deadly." said Discord shocked.

"What. The. HELL!" shouted Frederic.

"My god, looks like he's ready for a fight…a brutal fight." Thunder Ice said, as he ready to fight his last superstar.

'...From Parts Unknown, Skodwarde.' **(A/N Look over 'Skodwarde' on YouTube and you may find out. But be warned, you might need to turn on the lights before checking on YouTube)**

After the entrances are over, it is now Skodwarde vs. Thunder Ice. And on the pods are Skips, Muscle Man, Discord, and Frederic.

Ding...Ding...Ding!

**_(WCW/nWo Revenge: Monday Nitro BGM Played)_**

After the bell, the two grab each other and trying to recover or attack with a weak grapple. But Skodwarde pushes Thunder Ice into the turnbuckle very hard. After that, Skodwarde rushed towards to Thunder, but he counters from the turnbuckle and make him hit himself. Thunder picks up a stop sign and about to hit him, but Skodwarde counters the attack and use an uppercut under his head. Thunder is down and Skodwarde picks up the sign, getting ready to hit Thunder. He went towards him and grabs him to get up, but Thunder hits him in the stomach and running to the ropes. After that, he uses a flying clothesline on him and hit him. Skodwarde rolled under the ropes to get out, but Thunder not letting him go like a coward. Thunder went out and grabs Skodwarde to pick him up. After he's up, Thunder throws him towards into the chains, using his head towards into the chains and got hit. After that, he went out to the ground and Thunder shouted "How do you like that, freak!"

After his attack, he went face into Skips, still inside the pod. Skips picks up his weapon and getting ready for the timer.

...5...4...3...2...1... **(Dramatic theme and lights are flashing over the pods)**

...and it stops at...Pod 1. BUZZ!

Thunder is getting ready for his next opponent, but has been cut off from behind and got hit by Skodwarde, using the stop sign into the head of Thunder. Thunder went out cold and Skodwarde is facing Skips. After the pod is opened, Skips is about to attack him with a steel chair, but Skodwarde dodges and about to hit him with a sign. He attacked him with the sign, but Skips is using the chair as a shield. After that, Skodwarde is now tired and Skips connects him with a charging clothesline. (A/N Ouch.)  
>After the attack, he has been interrupted from behind after been turned and has been hit by Thunder, using a chair. He went down and Thunder has raises the chair, making the crowd cheer.<p>

...5...4...3...2...1... **(Theme played and lights are flashing)**

...Pod 4. BUZZ!

Frederic is now pump up and grabs the weapon. After the pod opened, he rushed towards the opponents. Thunder has now turned back into the ring and getting ready. But before that, both stallions has stop moving and only stare. Both superstars are having second thoughts, as they now started to be as a team, for now. Frederic and Thunder are now facing Skodwarde and Skips.  
>Both colts are now throwing punches at the two, while the other two are waiting. Frederic use the underhook onto Skips' head and delivers him with a deadly DDT, on the chain floors. Thunder kept attacking Skodwarde with punches and kicks, but Skodwarde counters him with a punch in the gut. Skodwarde pushes Thunder towards into the pad, but counters him and pushes Skodwarde harder into the pad, breaking the lexon glass into pieces. The crowd are cheering wild, as they saw the four battling of for the win.<p>

...5...4...3...2...1... **(Theme played and lights are flashing)**

...Pod 2. BUZZ!

Muscle Man ripped his shirt off and shout "Whooo!" as he breaks off the lexon glass door of the pod. The crowd went nuts after the door break. As Muscle Man rush towards to the opponent, he turn his opponent around to face him. But the down side is, he turned Frederic around, who is now angry and looked deadly. Frederic yanked the lead pipe out of his hand and Muscle Man nervously said "Oh no, b-" but been cut off by Frederic hits him with the lead pipe on the head, making him out cold to the ground. After that, Frederic got him in the pin.

1...2...3!

**1st Elimination: Muscle Man (By Frederic) (Lead Pipe)**

"Let me put this out to you...you're out!" shouted Frederic as he back away from Muscle Man. But he has been cut off by Skips from behind. He turns himself and saw that Skips run towards him and grabs his whole body with a faster Spear. After he got caught, Skips ram him onto the lexon glass pod, breaking everything on it path. The crowd is cheering, as they saw the carnage happening inside the chamber. Skips got up and saw Frederic, who is out cold and defeated. Skip got him in the pin

1...2...3!

**2nd Elimination: Frederic (By Skips) (Spear)**

Now there Thunder Ice, Skodwarde, and Skips. Now the only one who is waiting is Discord. After Thunder attack on Skodwarde, he has an idea and it is a most insane idea. He climbs on the chains and head towards on the top of the pod. After he went on top of the pod. He is waiting for his next target.

**...5...4...3...2...1! BUZZ! Pod 3 releases.**

As the final superstar carries the table out of the pod, Discord place the table and made it stand. After he places the table, Thunder jumps off the pod towards Discord with a dropkick. The crowd is cheering and Thunder and Discord are both down on the ground. After they are down, Skips is about to pin Discord, but he counters him with dirty pin. As he on the pin, he holds the ropes and the ref didn't notice it.

1...2...3!

**3rd Elimination: Skips (By Discord)**

After the pin, Skips is shocked as he has been eliminated. Now there are three opponents. The paranoid Skodwarde, the Chaotic Discord, and the tough colt Thunder Ice. As the three done with their stare-off, Thunder is now throw punches and kicks on Discord while Skodwarde is sitting on the top of the turnbuckle. After the attack, Discord counters him with a bear hug on Thunder. Discord's strength is trying to wear him out and submit him, but he is tired. As he let him go, Thunder is down on the ground, trying to recover, but been drag by Discord to the middle of the ring. As he puts him in the middle of the ring, he is about to commit a figure-four leg lock on Thunder Ice. After he locked him, Thunder is now in pain, as he is trying to reach to the ropes, but he is far from the ropes. He is trying to hold himself without tapping out. But he notices that Discord is a bit tired. So Thunder is bringing all of his strength as he finally grabs the ropes. The ref commands Discord to release him before counting five and he accepted. He releases him and trying to catch his breath. Right after that, he walked towards him and pick him up with his hand, but Thunder counters him of grab his hand and commuting a counter dirty pin. Right after he grabs the ropes and the ref didn't notice, he is now finally going to eliminated Discord.

1...2...3!

**4th Elimination: Discord (By Thunder Ice)**

Thunder let him go and put himself on the ground. After that, Discord is now shocked, as he defeated by that dirty pin by Thunder. But the ref did not look at the ropes, so he has to accept the defeat. Right after he left the chamber, Skodwarde is now in his feet and raise he right hand, now committing a finisher of his own. Right when Thunder is on his feet, he turns and now got caught by Skodwarde, grabbing his neck. He picked up Thunder as high as he can and now spotted a standing table. He now in position in front of the table and slams Thunder Ice into the top of the table. The crowd is now cheering. After the finisher, Skodwarde is now looking down at Thunder, who is now out cold. He pin him for the win.

1...2...3! Ding...Ding...Ding!

_Damn. I lose._Thought Thunder Ice.

'Here is your winner, Skodwarde!'

"Ladies and gentleman, Skodwarde is now facing Martin, for the Undisputed Championship, at Wrestlemania." said Cole.

"Oh man. I hope that the champ will defeat him at Miami." said Lawler.

* * *

><p>...At the locker room...<p>

Martin is now in death row, as he is prepared for his match against Skodwarde, at Wrestlemania.

"Oh man, I don't know what to say..." said Lance.

"Are you sure you want to do this Martin?" said Finn.

I sit in silence and said "I will need to win this match for all of you, even the ones who lost to that guy."

"You kidding, right?" said Spike.

"No, I need to win this at Wrestlemania." I snapped "I will not be as a coward."

The room is now in silence and someone is coming out the door and it is Thunder Ice. He said "Martin right, he needs to win. There is no other choice."

"How do yo-"

"I heard you before I entered the roomed."

"Oh, well...I guess I had no other choice then."

"You can do this Martin!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "Who cares of that guy is better then you, you won many matches and never got a lost."

"Rainbow right, you will need to win this at that night at Wrestlemania." said Phineas.

"And we are here to help." said Eddy, as I looked at all of them.

"...wow, thanks guys. I knew you guys will here for me." I said.

"Were all are Martin." said Twilight.

"Okay guys, I will win that title defense match for all of you." I said and everyone is cheering.

"Hope you will win this for us, my friend." said Thunder as he put his hoof on my shoulder.

"Only one way to find out."

TBC

_**Wow! What a great match, right? Anyway, again, sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter. Man, who knows that making a main event is a bit hard. But I'm okay for that. And I can't wait for the royal wedding season finale of MLP: FiM coming along. I mind as well making a special chapter or story for that. Just wait and see. The road is still in motion!**_

_**Results: Lance 'Girokon' Greenfield def. Cody Benson for the Intercontinental OC Championship**_

_**Skodwarde def. Skips, Muscle Man, Discord, Frederic, and Thunder Ice, of the #1 Contender Match for the WWE Undisputed Championship**_

_**Oh, and I post this chapter on midnight, REALLY! *sigh* That is all for tonight! Peace out my peeps!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter special happened after the Elimination Chamber chapters and this is the aftermath of both Part 1 and 2 of the season finale. Let get this story started! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - The Royal Wedding AftershowWWE SuperShow

12:00 PM  
>Canterlot, Equestria<p>

"What? You have a brother?" I shouted at Twilight.

"Yes and I'm going to see a wedding today. His name is Shining Armor, he was the part of Princess Celestia's guards and he's a caption." she said while showing me the picture of her brother.

"Wow. I guess he is tough." I said nervously while rubbing my arm.

"You okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine. It just that...he doesn't even know me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a stallion and I'm a human. What if he thinks I'm dangerous? And if he does, he gonna kick my ass, causing me to lose at Wrestlemania against...Skodwarde." I said nervously and sweat coming out like bullets shooting.

"Oh, come on Martin. I'm sure he will be nice to you."

"You...you really think so?"

"Of course, I'm probably going to talk to him all about you. Is that fine?"

I rub my chin for an answer and I said "Okay, but there's one problem..."

"What is?"

"What if he doesn't interest of joining us on the road to Wrestlemania?"

"I'm sure he will say 'yes'."

I sighed "I hope so."

Spike coming downstairs, with a wrapped letter.

"Hey Martin, Princess Celestia send you this." he said and he handed me the letter.

"For me?" I opened the letter and it said...

_Dear Martin,_

_It will be a great pleasure that I need you and your friends help. I want you to bring some entertainment after the wedding is over...or should I say 'Wrestling' entertainment. I hope Shining Armor will be pleased if you bring some wrestling action. Don't disappoint him and good luck against Skodwarde at Wrestlemania._

_Princess Celestia._

_P.S That winner gives me the creeps._

I chuckled and said "Well, Celestia said that I will bring some wrestling after the wedding is over."

"That's great! I hope my brother will love it." said Twilight.

"Yeah. This is going to be cool!" said Spike.

"I'm sure hope so. But, we need to pick a venue for our OWN SuperShow. Spike!"

"Got it." he said and holding letter and quill.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am now going to throw a WWE SuperShow right after the wedding party is over. Tell EVERYPONY that the show will be live at New York City's MSG. We will get the fan to know this news and we will get the set started as soon as we can. I will make you guys proud and the couples as well._

_Martin._

_P.S I know you are a bit scared of Skodwarde, but I will take care of that with my friends._

Spike finishes the writing and blows it away.

"I'll see you guys at NYC." I said and run back into town

"Okay, we know the location already!" shouted Twilight as I was far away from them. After that, the pony gang showed up to them.

"Where did he run off to?" said Rainbow Dash confused.

"You'll find out when we ALL at NYC."

* * *

><p>...At the park...<p>

"Hey guys! Guess what!" I shouted as I saw my entire friends.

"What?" said the Eds.

"Twilight has a brother."

"WHAT!" all of the shouted.

"And he is going to marry Princess Cadance."

"Wow. This is so shocking. But why is it so special?" questioned Phineas.

"Princess Celestia said that we need to bring some entertainment to the couples...'Wrestling' entertainment."

"Aw, sweet!" Mordecai and Rigby said both at the same time.

"Wow. I guess that what were going to do today. Right Ferb?" said Phineas and Ferb nodded as a 'yes'.

"Okay, I will contact the WWE to bring the equipments to NYC." I said as I pick out my cell phone.

"Why? I thought we had a day off." said Isabella.

"Cause Moarfan619 wanted this story to continue after the Elimination Chamber PPV."

"HEY! Looks who talking!" said Moarfan619

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>2:00 PM<br>New York City  
>MSG<p>

As we entered the arena, we are now setting up the stage, lighting, and the ring.

"Oh man, this is going to be bad ass!" said Greg.

"Dude, I know." said Mordecai.

"Hey Martin!" I heard Lance voice from behind. As I turned, he is not alone. "I found one of my friends who wanted to join the road. This is Zarrow, Seth, and Peter." he said as he introduces them.

"Hello." said Peter.

"Sup." said Seth.

"What's up." said Zarrow.

_Wow. More bronies._ I thought and I said "Good to see you all."

"Whoa. Cool belt." said Seth as he saw my title belt.

"Thanks. I'm an Undisputed Champion."

"Dude, you must be really scared of Skodwarde's eyes. There creepy as hell!" shouted Zarrow.

"Psh. Hell no I'm not scared of him."

**[Yes you are]**  
>{Shut up, Break. You know he is not afraid of him}<br>_**Thank you, Lance.**_

After the stage is complete, I took a step back and the stage is looks familiar to me.

"Wait a minute, I think I saw this stage before." I said as I put my fingers on my chin.

Lance and the gang looks at the stage and eyes are wide on the colt. "Oh man, this is going to be awesome!"

"My god! It the old WWE Raw stage of 2001-2002!" I shouted and everyone is shouting.

Few minutes later...

"Okay, everything all set." I said as the ring is now set. We use the WWE Superstar ring, set up a titantron, and we put lights all over the area.

"Man I can't wait." said Ed.

"Okay, now we are ready to get this night started."

Later...

When the wedding starts, we only see the wedding on the HDTV, being undercover by the help of the princess. And after the princess say her final speech, the couples are now married and we all cheering.

"Okay, let's hire the ROFLcopters." **(A/N XD ROFLcopter FTW!)**

...Over New York City...

_Soi, soi, soi, soi, soi…_As the five copters are over NYC, the five of them are releasing the flyers over the city. On the ground of NYC, the fans are shocked as they know that we having a WWE SuperShow at MSG.

'Flyers are releasing, returning to ground' a flier said from my walkie-talkie.

"Copy." I said.

As everything is now set and ready, we are now getting ready for our SuperShow.

5:59 PM

As night falls, I got a word from the princess that the WHOLE gang is now inside of the arena.

**(A/N Okay, now it on to the storyline.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(WWE RAW Thorn In Your EyeAll Together Now 2001-2002 Intro theme played) (/watch?v=tVIDkgTw4FE)_**

Pyros are shooting on the stage and the crowd is cheering.

"Will welcome you, to a very special WWE SuperShow! Were live inside the Madison Square Garden, at New York City, to kick things off with a special announcement that Martin will tell if he getting ready to face against Skodwarde, at Wrestlemania." said Doctor Whoofs.

"That's right, Doc. We will also notice that last Sunday, Lance is still a champion, after defeated Cody, in a No Disqualification match, at the Elimination Chamber PPV." said Radar Overseer Scotty.

The camera shows the Wrestlemania 28 logo.

"And that leads us to the showcase of the immortal, also known as...Wrestlemania."

I walked towards into the ring, with my title belt.

'Ladies and gentleman, the WWE Undisputed Champion, Martin!'

As I entered in the middle of the ring, I saw the crowd inside of the arena. There are cheering me and I feel like I'm 'The one'. After I grab the mic, I took deep breaths and started to talk.

"Well, Well. Looks like we are going to have a great night, right?" I spoke on the mic and the crowd is cheering as a 'Yes'.

"We are almost there, to the showcase of the immortals!" I shouted and I point at the Wrestlemania logo, making the crowd cheering again.

"On that night, I am going to face off against that psychopath Skodwarde and after I beat that punk, I will send him straight into hell!"

"I don't care if he's better than me, scarier, tough, mean, or everything on his personality. But I'm not alone, I got backup all over in this arena, my friends. I finally became closest friends with Eddy, Phineas, Twilight, Finn, Mordecai, Lance, and Thunder. But I'm still friends with the others and they will never leave on my side. But, there are the other two who finally showed up and they are couples. I will like to introduce to you all, the caption of Celestia's army, Shining Armor, come on down!" I shouted and the crowd is cheering as hell. And after that, I saw a white unicorn stallion, with different blue colors on his mane, and a shield w/ star on his flank, it is Shining Armor. After he enters the ring, he looked around the arena, seeing the crowd cheering at the both of us.

I finally spoke up and said "Shining Armor, first I just wanted to say congratulation for married Princess Cadance and...Welcome to the WWE." The crowd is cheering and I give him a handshake or hoofshake. I handed him another mic and he finally spoke up.

"Thanks Martin, Twilight talked to me all about you." said Shining Armor.

"I see. Well, it is going to be our lucky year, because you and Cadance might be the part of our team, on the road to Wrestlemania."

"Hmmm..." he thinking as he rubs his chin with his hoofs. After a few seconds, he said "It a deal." he answered and give me another hoofshake, making the crowd cheering once more.

"Well, looks like we are going to see some new faces here tonight." said Doctor.

"Man, I wonder what Shining Armor will do next on the WWE." said Scotty.

* * *

><p>...At the locker room...<p>

"So you have been tricked by the imposer of yourself?" Phineas questioned to Princess Cadance.

"Yes. It was too evil for letting her to do that. She almost killed Celestia." she said.

"Ouch. Well, at least she is okay." said Eddy.

As the both talking about the invasion before the wedding, they heard the door opened. After they turned, they saw me and Shining Armor.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hello." all said.

"Hey, that was a pretty nice shoot on Skodwarde. Who knew you got the guts to talk about him." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. You need to be smart of getting the right sentence. Just like that." and I snap my fingers.

"You know who else is liking snapping their fingers?" said Muscle Man.

_Here it comes. _I thought.

"My mom!" he laughed and all went silent *insert cricket sound*.

"I want my mommy, because I want some bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon." said Bacon very fast.

"Shut the hell up, Bacon. All we have is Sandwiches. No bacon on it." said Microsoft Sam.

"Is there baloney sandwiches?" said Scotty.

"No, there are no baloney sandwiches."

"Goddamit. Sonofthebitch. Pieceofshit. Motherfucking. Asshole. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he said VERY quickly.

"**STOP TALKING!**" shouted Rigby and now it all silence, with our **0_0 **faces.

{Wow. That one way to shut the hell up.}  
><strong>[No kidding.]<strong>  
><em><strong>No shit.<strong>_

"Um...I guess we should get started, right guys?" I said broke the silence and everyone nodded. I walked up to Shining Armor "Sorry about that. There always the funny ones around here." I chuckled.

"It alright, who knew that you had SO many friend on your good side." he said.

I chuckled and said "No kidding."

"Come on guys, you know that joke is funny." said Muscle Man.

"We know." all said.

"Aww."

7:00 PM

After a few matches are finishes, Raw's General Manager; John Laurinaitus has showed up in the arena. He went towards to the couples and spoke up "Excuse me..."

Both turned and saw him.

"I'm name is John Laurinaitus, I'm the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations of the WWE and the General Manager of Raw. Now, as of tonight, the two of you will need to be on Smackdown this Friday and we will begin with our contract signing on that night. The contract signing is a draft that the two of you, will pick either Raw or Smackdown."

"So, does it means that the both of us will pick either of these two brands?" questioned Cadance.

"Yes. And I want you two to show up this Friday night. Well, it very nice to see you two and congratulation." he said and give Shining Armor a handshake, but there are not alone. I saw John shake Shining's hoof and I was never pleased.

One the GM walks away, I walked towards the two and asked "Who was that?"

"John Laurinaitus." said Cadance.

"He said that we have to go to Smackdown this Friday night for the contract signing." said Shining.

"Hmmm...I'm okay with it. But I need to ask you two something about." I said and the two walked toward me.

"What is it?"

As no one is around, I said "I want the both of you to sign up, to Smackdown."

"Why?" the couples said.

"Because I don't want the both of you to get pound by John's rules and power."

"Wait, you don't mean..." said Cadance.

"Yes. The fan doesn't like him being the Raw GM." I sighed. "But what done is done."

"Hmmm...Okay. Will join you. But what about my sister, Twilight?" said Shining.

"She is the part of Raw, but don't worry, we still got the Raw SuperShow and we will help her."

He sighed as a relief "Thank goodness, I thought she is a goner."

"Yeah, me to." said Cadance.

"Hey Martin." I heard Spike's voice "Sam and Scotty are fighting because of 'baloney' sandwiches."

I grumble "Care to help me out?"

The couples nodded and the both of us are stopping the fight, over a stupid baloney sandwich.

_This is going to be a long road._ Shining Armor thought.

TBC

_**Well, how you do like the special? I hope you guys like it. Anyway, this is the first time that I start making this chapter, early morning. Man I need some sleep *sigh*.**_

_**Alright, before I call this chapter off, I would want to say that there is one best wrestling game and it has to be the Fire Pro Wrestling series. These games are very fun and very addicting to play, and the best American Fire Pro Wrestling game...is Fire Pro Wrestling: Returns, which is the BEST wrestling game, ever made and even beats SvR and WWE 12.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Check out this review of Fire Pro Wrestling, first... (/watch?v=mp1iESrXhOA)**_

_**…then check out the Fire Pro Wrestling Returns review. (/watch?v=eDXyveo5uk0) Just watch the WHOLE thing on BOTH videos and you will find out later.**_

_**Anyway, review and stay tuned for more!**_

_**Bacon is from Thunderbirds101 TV, alongside with Sam, Mike, and Scotty and the potty mouth of Scotty is from Thunderbirds101 TV as well.**_

_**That is all. Later!**_


	15. News for all of you!

_**What is up guys. Time for some news about my story! Before the Wrestlemania chapter starts sometimes around this late April or early May, it is time for some match choices of this chapter…YOUR CHOICE! That right, the readers, I am about to ask you if you want to give me ONE match of your dreams! Any matches! Anytime! Anywhere! Pick any match type from ANY of these wrestling games!**_

_**WWF/WWE Smackdown games (Playstation)**_

_**Wrestlemania XIX, WWE Day of Reckoning 1 & 2 (GameCube. WM XIX is VERY fun because of the stages of the Revenge Mode)**_

_**Smackdown vs Raw games/WWE 12**_

_**Whether is going to be a Hell in a Cell match, Harbor match (WM XIX), Inferno match, Buried Alive match, Parking Lot Brawl match, ANY match you want! Just review for a match you come up with for the Wrestlemania Chapter. And don't worry, I'm still working on another chapter and there is going to be a GOOD match you guys will like. Just wait and see!**_

_**_**Check these games out on YouTube**_**_

_**The Harbor match and other stages from Wrestlemania XIX are awesome!**_

_**Check this match out of how the Harbor match will look like on the WM XIX game (/watch?v=7s2Oa0UorkY)**_

_**That is all! Peace!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is another chapter for all of you! Enjoy!**_

_**(Updated for editing 6/23/12)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - WWE Smackdown 224/12 (Part 1)/Contract Signing

**Normal POV**

5:30 PM  
>The Arena<p>

It is the time for the contract signing for the two couples and they are preparing for tonight.

_Okay, remember what Martin said last Monday, we only go to Smackdown._Thought Shining Armor.

"Shining?" said a voice coming from behind him. He turned and saw Twilight. "Where are you going?"

"Oh...I'm going to a contract signing with my wife. We have to choose either Raw or Smackdown to start our job."

"Which brand will you go?" she questioned.

He took a deep breath and said "Martin said we have to go to Smackdown."

"Oh...I see. Well that good. I mind as well stuck with John's rules on Raw every Mondays." she said and sighed.

He put his hoof on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Twili, we keep you protected every Monday. Does that sound good?" he questioned.

"That sounds good then. Thank my BBBFF."

"No problem."

...At the ring...

"And now, it is time for the contract signing of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance." said Cole.

John Laurinaitus has showed up to the ring.

'Ladies and gentleman, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and General Manager of Raw, John Laurinaitus.' said the announcer.

As he enters, he is next to the General Manager of Smackdown, Theodore Long, waiting for the two.

After a few seconds, the two GM saw two figures has now showed up and walked towards the ring.

'Ladies and gentleman, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.'

As the two enters the ring, they are now staring at the desk, which was the contracts is on the table.

After a few seconds, John spoke up "Ladies and gentleman, tonight is the contract signing, of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, to which of these free agents will go either Raw or Smackdown."

"And after they signed the contract, they are now officially a new member of the WWE." finished by Teddy and the crowd are cheering.

But before they started talking, a female voice is interrupting the contract signing "Hey Cadance, remember me?" and started to chuckled.

As she turned, her face went horror and she thought. No, t-that's impossible! Not Chrysalis!

**(A/N HOLY SHIT!)**

Her fur is black and has darker aqua wet mane. But her hoofs have holes of each of them and her horn is big, unlike the princesses. As soon she enters the ring, her eyes are now locked at Cadance after what she did to her at the wedding.

"Excuse me..." said Laurinaitus. "If you'll like to stay and see the contract signing, I would be appreciating that if you don't make any distractions." he finishes giving her a little warning.

"I understood John." she said and stays quiet, but she still looking at Candace like she is her pray.

As they started to get back to the signing, John said "Now, before you two can started to sign, I would let you guys talked to the fans about how will you accomplished in the WWE." he finishes and the crowd are clapping.

After a few seconds, Shining Armor said "John, the reason I came to the WWE, is because I got a BBBFF to protect every Mondays." he said, letting the people to know that his sister is Twilight that he is talking about. "But I'm not alone, Martin and his friends are here to help me and Cadance out, on the road to Wrestlemania." and he points his hoof on the Wrestlemania logo and the crowd is cheering.

John and Teddy were impressed of his speech. Chrysalis just rolled her eyes, not impressed. But Cadance is very impress of his speech and she said "That is the nice speech, honey."

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Well, that was a pretty nice speech, playa, but there is the only thing that you two need to do, is to get ready for the signing." said Teddy Long and the crowd is clapping their hands

The couples are now nervous and they looked at the contracts.

_Crap, this is going to be very difficult._ He thought. _But it for our own good._

After a few seconds, he picked up the Smackdown contract. Before he signed, he looked around the arena of the fans, which they were waiting for his signing. And he finally signed his name on the contract. After he signed, Cadance has signed her name as well. After the contract has been signed. Teddy Long was very happy, as he announces "Ladies and gentleman, the two couples, has finally became new members of Smackdown!" and the crowd are cheering.

After that, Shining and Cadance relaxed as a relief thought it was a bad thing.

But Chrysalis said "Well Cadance, you take Friday nights, but you will never had a chance to face me yet." and she laughed.

Cadance rolled her eyes, but an idea hits her, she smirked and said, facing her "You know, you're probably right Chrysalis, but you forget one thing that every girl does to other girls..."

"Oh and why is that?"

"This!" she shouted and slaps her in the face with her hoof!

"What! What was that for!" said Cole.

"Ohhhh man, that slap will really get a girl piss off." said Booker T.

Shining Armor was shocked and the two GMs walked out the ring very quickly. Shining took her hoof and drags her out of the ring very quickly as well.

"Whoa, I've never seen you get pissed off like that." whispered Shining Armor.

"Hey, that what every women do in the WWE." she whispered back.

"Hmm, I guess so." he said as the both leaves the stage.

...At the locker room...

**Martin's POV**

"What in the world is that for Cadance!" shouted Celestia a bit angry.

"Celestia, she almost killed you at that wedding." she said.

"Hmm, I guess your right about that."

"Cadance, what you did on that ring is that Chrysalis will defiantly deserve that slap from you." I said.

"That jerk will deserved **two** slaps, if I was there." said Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, let's leave her owned business and let's get not too hasty to her." said Phineas.

"But the most important thing is, how does Chrysalis returns!" shouted Twilight.

"Twilight right, how does she return?" questioned Luna.

"Hmmm, I guess it has to do with Discord plan or something." Double D answered.

"I should've known." Lance said.

After that, we heard a door opened.

"Hey guys!" I heard Eddy's voice, with Thunder Ice, Finn, and the CMC. "Look who we found, gloating around the arena."

He throws a creature in the middle of the room and this is similar to Chrysalis, it is a changling, but it is scared.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." said Peter Griffin, pounding his fist.

"Sooo, what are we going to do with it?" questioned Peter.

"Oh, oh! Let's throw a party!" said Pinkie Pie bouncing.

"Hmmm, naaah." I said.

"Feed him with dog food?" said Meatwad.

"Nope."

"Make him eat a picture of my fake mom?" said Muscle Man.

"Maybe."

"Sent it to the moon?" said Celestia.

"Hmmm."

**[Make him eat shit?]**  
>{Don't ask.}<br>_**Too fucking gross!**_

"Make him listen to the 'Summertime' song?" said Rigby.

"**NO!**" all shouted.

"Trust me, we will die from that." I said.

"Crash him with a car?" said Seth chuckled.

"**Whoa!**" all said.

"What! That all I got!" he shouted.

"Too violent for this story...Yet." I said.

"OH, OH! I got one!" shouted Ed.

"...Ed?"

"Let's get something out of his belly button."

All stayed silent...

*Insert cricket noise*

...and I said "Nope."

Few second later, I sighed and I give up. "Fine. Rigby, get a copy of that 'Summertime' song and Muscle Man, get a few copies of your fake mom pics." and all the guys are nodded.

"Wait, wait. Let me get my camera guys." said Eddy and he laughed.

"Oh...crap." said a changling.

TBC.

**_I'm really sorry for the delay guys, yes, it is school. This chapter is supposed to update, 2 weeks ago! Okay, the next chapter will be a match chapter. Stay tuned! Oh, and I got a match request from MarkellBarnes360 for the Wrestlemania chapter and I got the characters on the card. Here it is..._**

**_Falls Count Anywhere Match: Peter Griffin vs. The Chicken (Rivalry Fight)_**

**_Yup, it is the Peter vs. Chicken fight, once again. Hope you guys will love that match and…_**

**_*ALERT!* (/watch?v=oUVSxpIh8QY)_**

**_What the hell?_**

**_'Congratulations! You unlocked a The Mercenary or The Assassin, Steven W. Wilson (Heel), from MarkellBarnes360!'_**

**_HO-LY SHIT! AWESOME! Thanks MarkellBarnes360!_**

**_Anyway, don't forget to review for more match request, OC request, or anything. See ya!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**This next part is going to be a match chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>WWE Smackdown 224/12 (Part 2)/ Boilers Match

Near the boilers room  
>6:30<p>

"You got to be kidding man, anything goes?" said a new superstar with his whole attire is a Deadpool attire, except his mask. He has blue eyes and brown hair, unlike Thunder Ice's hair. But that not all, he works with John Laurinaitus and he a heel wrestler, his name is Steven W. Wilson.

"Yes, all you have to do is stay inside of the boilers room for a few minutes and try to escape before your opponent gets to it." said the official referee.

"Hmm, never heard of this match since it began in 1996." he said.

As soon he is in front of the boilers room front door, he was a bit confused that his opponent is not waiting for him at front of the door. After he peaks the room after opened the door, he enters the room and tells the ref "Is my opponent coming or what?" he said suspiciously.

"He already in here."

**(SLAM!)**

The door has close.

"What!" he shouted and rushed back to the door, but the door is locked. "Oh. That's right." he said and slaps his forehead. The door can be unlocked if it already been few minutes. A few seconds later, he is prepared for his opponent and then...

**(WHAM!)**

...he falls to the ground and got hit from behind. It is Greg, one of Lance's friends.

"So, Steven. You're the new kid who works with Mr. Laurinaitus. Right?" he chuckled and raises his 2x4. But Steven counters him with a jumping spinning back kick right on Greg's face.

**(A/N RVD style! E-C F'n W!)**

'Oh! A spinning back kick right into his face. Go get him.' said Cole.

'What are you so happy about?' asked Josh Matthew.

'Because Steven is John Laurinaitus' helper! That how it makes me happy!' he said happily and Booker T rolled his eyes.

_**(WWF No Mercy BGM 3 Played)**_

Greg recovers from the hit and he is on his feet. But been drag by Steven and walked towards to we're the steam area is. Steven throws Greg into a large hard pipe.

"OOF." Greg only said it out after been run into the pipe and went down. Steven draws a katana to be prepared.

'Oh! Yes! Turned him into a sushi!' shouted Cole.

'Get outta there, Greg!' shouted Booker T.

As Stevens raise his katana, Greg is now up and runs towards to Steven. But Steven slashes the pipe knob and sends steam onto Greg's eyes.

"GAH! FUCK! My eyes!" shouted Greg in pain. His eyes are now blind and couldn't see a thing. Steven put his katana down and run towards into him and put his hand into his head for a running Bulldog and finally hits it.

'Oh! What a dangerous Bulldog.' said Josh.

After he got up. He looked down at Greg, who is still getting up. Steven is waiting for him to get up and he is about to commit a spear. After Greg recovers, he looked at Steven and he is now rushing towards him. But Greg dodges very quickly, making Steven lost his chance to spear him and Steven hits himself to a pile of silver pipes.

**(BONG!)**

Steven went down and the pipes went into a timber onto him and Greg just smirked. He finally knew that it has been a few minutes, so he is about to bail out of the boilers room, but been cut off by something caught on his hoof. Steven pulls his hoof and Greg falls. Steven picks up a pipe and started to attack Greg.

'Oh! Yeah! Get him down, Steven.' said Cole and both Josh and Booker T rolled his eyes.

'Looks like this match is over for Greg. Making his first single lost in the WWE.' said Josh.

After he stops his attack, Greg is now down in pain. Steven is headed towards to the exit.

**(Crack!)**

"Huh?" said Steven confused and started to looks around very suspicious. But it was nothing. All he saw was Greg, who is still down.

'What the hell was that sound?' said Booker T.

'Well, we have no clue of who made that sound to distract Steven.' said Cole.

Steven is still looking and finally gives up looking. He walked towards the door and opened the door, but before he out. He saw a figure in front of him, with a chair. His attire is a jacket with a blue shirt said 'Michigan' and he is wearing shades.

"What the h-" he said, but been cut off by a chair shot onto the head.

**(Bam!)**

'What! What was that!' said Cole shocked.

'What the hell!' shouted Booker T.

'Somebody has interfered his escape.' said Josh.

He went down and out cold, hard. But, a figure slowly walked towards to Greg and gives him a helping hand or hoof to get up. Once he up, a figure has removed his shades and reveals his true face.

'What!' said Cole.

'That's Charles Roberts! The Dragon!' shouted Booker T.

'Looks like he is helping out Greg out there.' said Josh.

Greg is up and saw Charles. Before he said a word, Charles said "Just go. I'll take care of this." and he nodded. Greg is finally went into the exit and won his first match.

**Ding...Ding...Ding!**

"Your winner, Greg." said the ref and raise Greg's hoof.

"Yeah! Hell yeah." shouted Greg as he taunts for the fans.

'Looks like this is his first win in the WWE.' said Cole.

'Well. He sure is a tough S.O.B.' said Booker T.

'What we need to know is what will go to the mind, of Charles Roberts after his attack on Steven Wilson.' said Cole.

'Well, looks like we're out of time folks. Stay tuned for more action on Raw. Good night everybody.' said Josh as the night goes off.

TBC

_**I'm really sorry for a bit long delay. I have some important thing to do for my life like school and stuff. Well, it a good thing it is summer break right now, cause I am about to make another chapter, right, now.**_

_**I hope you guys love this match and I will work on it as fast as I can.**_

_**Charles 'The Dragon' Roberts is belong to Charles Roberts. Huh.**_

_**Check on youtube to see of how the boilers brawl match will looked like.**_

_**That is all, Peace.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Due to a bit overwhelming ideas, I am about to do a bit 'Cupcake' reference. So enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - WWE Raw SuperShow 227/12 (Part 1)/ A Nightmare Returns

6:25 PM  
>The Arena<p>

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

It was just a normal night, as I was resting asleep, after I got my interview with Josh.

**Few moments ago...**

'Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, the WWE Women Champion, Rainbow Dash.' Josh said as he introduces me. I am holding my title on my shoulder and I looks happier than before.

'Rainbow, for all over these weeks, we haven't seen you in action since the Royal Rumble. Are you ever going to compete tonight?'

I clears my throat and said 'Well Josh, to be honest, if the fans wants me to fight...that will be fine. But I really need to think about it.'

'Well, if you think you are ready to compete tonight, how will you react yourself?'

I rubbing my chin and said 'Jeez, I don't really know, if I win, well...I will be very proud for that to my friends and to myself.' and after that, I pat Josh on the back and left, happily.

**Locker Room...**

I still think about that interview and I finally drift off to sleep, with my title on my arms, or hoofs.

But something is not right, I'm still thinking about where is my random pink friend. So I easily ignores it and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**30 minutes later...**

"Good, your awake." said a voice, as Rainbow's eyes shot opened and notice that she is not at the locker room anymore.

"Who...who are you?" Rainbow said a bit nervous.

"Silly, it me, Pinkie!" she said with a giggle. As soon she shows her face, she turns on the light and the both are at the boilers room.

Rainbow notices that her mane is now silk straight and her body is a bit pinkish.

"Okay, Pinkie. Good one. Now, can you be nice and get me off of this chair. It make my wings so uncomfortable." she said and trying to lose the tie of the ropes. After that, she got out. But she notices something. Her belt is missing. "Hey! Where's my champion belt!" she shouted.

Pinkie chuckled "Silly, it underneath ya. See?" she points we're the belt is and Rainbow notice that her belt is hanging underneath her.

"Pinkie, what gotten into you!" she shouted at her face.

"You know what is gotten into me? Silly, you know what I need." she said with an evil smile.

"W...what do you need?"

"I need a match request from you! It is YOU...against ME!" she shouted at her face.

Rainbow is now shocked that her friend wanted to face against Pinkie.

"But...why?" she asked.

"Because of your personally and charisma. And now, I wanted to face you, for the championship."

"W...when?"

"RIGHT NOW!" she shouted and uppercuts at her friend's face. After that, it is now turned into a no holed-bared fight. Pinkie throws Rainbow into the nearest cage and into the next.

After a few second of torture, Rainbow is now dizzy and almost out cold. As soon she is down, Pinkie has a weapon on her hooves, a kendo stick.

"Now..." she raises the weapons."I WON!" but then, the door opened. It was Peter Griffin

"What the hell? Pinkie? You doing a reference of 'Cupcakes'? Ewww." he said horrified.

"No, no! Uhh...I'm lesbian." she said nervously.

"Ewww!"

"No! Uhh...I'm bloodthirsty."

"Ewww!"

"No wait! I was doing this in case I get bored, just for fun."

"Ewww!"

"No! I was an organ dealer!"

"Ewww!"

**(Zoom into Peter's throat)**

Two workers are making words and the next word is 'Ewww'

"We need some Es and Ws down here, now!" said the 1st worker.

"I'm trying! Were running out of letters!" said the worker from the back.

"Just use the Ms upside down and send them down here!" said the 2nd worker.

"You can't do that! There's a lot of paperwork before-"

"I don't care! I'll take the heat! Just put them over and send them down!" **(A/N Get the reference, folks?)**

**Back at reality...**

"NO WAIT! I...uhhh...I was testing her strength before her big match tonight or sometime around this month! Yeah, that it!" she said nervously and sweat are shooting at head.

"Oh. I guess that make sense. Okay, see ya." he said and walks away, singing.

_Hey, Pinkie! Don't you know, about the word?  
><em>_Well, I tell you about a word, that the bird is the word..._ **(A/N Get this as well?)**

After he left, Pinkie is now in business.

"Now it that out of a way, I finally won! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she shouted.

"Oh I don't think so." said another male voice, this time it different.

"Oh what no-"

**(WHAM!)**

Pinkie is now out cold and the person was using a wooden chair as a weapon to knock out Pinkie.

Rainbow can hear some footsteps approaches. The person is wearing some shoes.

"Are you okay...Dashie?" a familiar voice said nicely.

"...D...Danny? Is that you?" she said, shocked.

"Of course it is me, my little Dashie. Oh, and I guess this is yours." he said as he hands her belt back.

Rainbow has her championship back and hugs him "Oh Danny. Thank you. You're the best." and kiss him on the cheek.

He hugged back "Your welcome, Dashie. But what can we do to Pinkie. We can't just tell anybody that a crazy pony is trying to beat up her own friend over a championship."

Rainbow steps back from him "Don't worry, she'll soon earn herself a lesson."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Can we leave this room, it getting cold around here."

"Of course." he said and the both are leaving the boilers room.

**Hallway...**

As soon as they left, Rainbow has a question for Danny. "Hey Danny..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"I got a call from Martin and he said that my Dashie is now on the WWE." he answers and put his arm around the pegasus' neck, she blushed.

"Cool. Let's go to the locker room then. And thanks for saving me back there." she nuzzled him.

"No problem." he hugged back and the two walked to the locker room.

TBC

**_Sorry for the delay. It just that 'Cupcakes' is the only idea I have to come up with, but with no gore or blood. Next chapter will come out next._**

**_Oh, and guess what...I went to the Raw SuperShow live event! The actual monday night live one. It was awesome and it is also my first EVER live event I've been to. I was ready for that time and I made my own sign that said 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' I know, I like how Daniel Bryan makes that quote and it never gets old. XD_**

**_So anyway, make sure to review and read other chapters of this story._**

**_Danny is an OC belongs to locoattack1 and I thank him for his permission. Thanks bro!_**

**_Anyway, see ya later, peeps!_**

**_Quote of the day: 'You gonna love crazy chicks." - CM Punk_**


	19. SemiHiatus

_**Sorry for a long delay, it just so hard to get ideas and I am a bit lazy. I have no other choice but to make this story on a 'Semi-Hiatus'. Meaning that this story WILL continue, but may only get new chapters a short time, because I am now started a new story that you guys may or may not like it.**_

_**It will be a...**_

_**(watch?v=mkIPE9tkKK8)**_

_**...Dead Rising 2: Case Zero/Dead Rising 2: Off The Records crossover story.**_

_**Yup, that right!**_

_**Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is a prequel before the beginning of Dead Rising 2, except Off The Records. BUT, the crossover story will be in Off The Records Style, Meaning all the combo weapons from Off The Records will be on my story. And finally, the story will takes place sometimes around the beginning of Case Zero.**_

_**But, I need your votes. Go to my fanfiction page and go to the polls of which cartoon will go first.**_

_**(watch?v=TAQXaKQH5vo)**_

_**I'm really sorry for putting Our Road to WrestleMania on semi-hiatus, it just that I need to take a break from wrestling stories and started a Dead Rising story. I hope you understand or not.**_

_**Thank for your understandings, if so, here a cookie. And if that not helping you, here a penguin.**_


End file.
